Pokemon Diamond and Pearl : The Pre-Series
by jamesharold13
Summary: As I'm sure you all know Ash in Kalos! He's preparing hard for the league along with Pikachu. However, am I the only one who wondered what Misty was doing all this time? Well to people apart from me,here's your answer! This story takes place while Ash is in Hoenn. (Possible Indigoshipping by the end though more likely in sequel)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So instead of writing a new chapter I decided to rewrite the 1st chapter as it wasn't up to the mark. Hopefully this is easier to read and is better than the first version.**

"Corsola, use spike cannon!" a voice rang out from Cerulean City gym as a pink and blue Pokémon with spikes on its head fired out white spikes.

"No, Wingull!" another voice called out.

"Wingull is unable to battle! Corsola wins and the victor is the Gym Leader, Misty!" a green haired boy with a red band across his head announced.

"Nice job, Wingull, return!" Wingull's trainer said, "That was a great battle Misty! But I'll be sure to win next time!"

"I won't go down that easy, Tim!" Misty grinned and replied.

Tim smiled and he ran out of the gym towards the Pokémon Center.

**Misty's POV**

I sighed and plopped myself down on a sofa exhausted from the battle.

"Nice job, Misty." Tracey said and he went to answer Daisy's summons for him.

"Thanks." I sighed staring at the ceiling. Being a gym leader was fun, but I missed adventure, especially after that whole incident with Togetic.

"_Togetic._" I thought and my tears welled up as I remembered the scene of my beloved baby Pokémon flying away from me… No I couldn't dwell on that, it would kill me. I choked back the tears and thought about something else. I looked down at the PokéBall on the opposite sofa and had a flashback.

"_Misty! You like have a phone call!" Daisy called out. I sighed and asked, "Who is it?"_

_After a few moments of silence, she replied,"A little kid named Mikey!"Daisy replied._

_Confused, I walked over to the phone_

"_Hey, Mikey! It's been a long time hasn't it?" I told him._

"_Yeah it has!" the boy excitedly replied._

"_So… why the call?" I asked._

"_Yes, so you see, an Eevee recently hatched from an egg of ours, and we were wondering if you wanted it?" _

"_An Eevee? Of course! I'd be delighted!"_

"_Awesome! I'm sending him over. Take care of him!" _

It had been a few weeks since then and every day early in the morning and after the gym closed I'd been training Eevee and he had grown pretty strong but I couldn't use him in the gym as he wasn't water type. I had thought about evolving him into Vaporeon, but I didn't have a water stone (stupid right?). I picked up his PokéBall and went outside to the backyard.

I threw Eevee's PokéBall on to the ground and the brown Pokémon appeared.

"Evui!"

"Are you ready to start training?" I asked.

"Evui!"Eevee replied ecstatically. Just when I was about to command a Shadow Ball…

"Mistyyy? One of your friends, like, wants to have a friendly battle!" Daisy's voice came from inside.

Leave it to Daisy to skip the details.

"Are you going to tell me who it is or what?" I yelled back.

"Some guy named Ritchie!"

Ritchie? I hadn't seen him since Johto. Why would he be here now?

Regardless a battle was a battle, and as it wasn't a gym battle, I could use whomever I wanted!

"Eevee? Are you ready for your first battle?"

"Evuuui!"

We sprinted outside and came face to face with the red-head.

"It's been a while, Ritchie."

"Yes, it has, Misty. Are you prepared for our battle?" he replied.

"Of course! Misty calls… Eevee!"

"Sparky, I choose you!" he said and threw Sparky's PokéBall

"Pika pi!" Sparky the Pikachu cried out.

"Evui!" Eevee replied.

"Ladies first." He said

I smirked.

"Eevee, start this off with Tackle!"

Eevee charged at Sparky who simply jumped over him.

"Nice dodge! Now, use Thundershock!"

"Piiikachuuu!" electricity flew from Sparky's body landing a direct hit on Eevee right below him.

"Eevee!" I cried out as the dust settled, I saw that Eevee was fine, despite being disgruntled.

"Alright, use Quick Attack!" I commanded

"Evui!" Eevee moved too fast for Sparky to respond and rammed headlong into him sending him flying backwards.

"Now, use Shadow Ball!"

Eevee opened his mouth and fired the orb of darkness at the recovering Electric Pokémon

"Pika!" Sparky cried out as he fell onto his back.

Ritchie smirked, "It'll take more than that to beat us, Misty! Sparky, use Thundershock again!"

The Thundershock fired in all directions due to Sparky being on his back and hit Eevee in the face.

"Evui!"

"Hang in there, Eevee! Use Shado-"

"Let's end this, Sparky! Thunderbolt!" Ritchie shouted.

"Pikaaaa… PIKAAA...CHUUUUUU!"Sparky cried out as an attack I'd seen many times burst from Sparky, but before it could connect a bomb fell down from nowhere and exploded into smoke.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" I called out while Ritchie coughed.

"Misty, what's going on here?" Tracey exclaimed as he stepped out of the gym just as vaguely familiar cackles rang out from the smoke.

_** To be continued…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Normal **

* * *

*Laughter*

"Prepare for trouble!",one voice said.

"While you're at it, make your efforts double!"a second voice said

Both:"Here's our mission so you better listen!"

?:"To infect the world with devastation,"

?:"And blight all people within all nations!"

?:"To denounce the goodness of truth and love,"

?:"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"

?:"Cassidy!"

?:"Butch!"

Cassidy:"Team Rocket circling Earth day and night!"

Butch:"Surrender now,'cuz you'll surely lose the fight!'

"Raticate!"

"Team Rocket!", All three yelled.

"What might YOU three losers want!",Misty said.

"Well... we _might_ want your Evee...",said Cassidy,"...But we're here for the Pikachu!",Finished Butch.

Misty and Tracy sweatdropped while Ritchie yelled,"No way you're taking Sparky, Cassidy and Boff!'

"THE NAME IS BUTCH!And we aren't giving you an option! Cassidy NOW!"

"Roger!"She said as she fired a hand out of a contraption which caught the Pikachu on Ritchie's shoulder.

"Sparky!",Ritchie yelled as the Pokemon cried,"Pika Pi!"

"That thing is Insulated with rubber so electric attacks won't work!",yelled Tracy.

"If that's the case ,then go EVEE!",yelled Misty.

"What's THAT thing going to do with US?",said Cassidy.

"Evee Shadow Ball!", Misty said.

"Evui!",The evolution Pokemon cried as it fired a ball of darkness at them.

The ball went and hit the contraption which broke Sparky free.

"Pika!",said the Pokemon as it landed.

"Alright we'll teach you a lesson!" said Cassidy.

"Go Shieldon!",said Butch

"Shinx!",said Cassidy.

The two Pokemon landed on the field.

"Sparky THUNDER!"

"Evee DARK PULSE!"

"Scyther VACCUME WAVE!",Tracy said entering the fray.

The three attacks hit Team Rocket and sent them flying.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

"YES!",the three yelled.

"So the battle,Ritchie?",Misty asked

"Some other time, 'kay?",Ritchie replied,"For now I need to ask you a question."

"I'm listening...",said Misty

"Ok , here goes..."

**A/N:Cliff Hanger!XD. What will Ritchie ask Misty? to find out stick around!**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Well here's the third chapter. Enjoy!**

"Ok here goes... do you mind traveling with me?',Ritchie said.

"Say what?",Misty replied.

"I'm starting a fresh journey in Sinnoh and I was wondering if you'd travel with me",Ritchie explained."

"Mmmmmmm... I don't know...",Misty said.

"Go on Misty, it's a great idea!",said Tracy.

"Sorry I ca-ca- ",she stutters"Okay...(takes deep breath) I appreciate the offer Ritchie but I can't. I mean its not like I don't want to, because I do its just that-".Ritchie cut across

"The gym?",Ritchie asked,Misty nodded her head"Sorry...",she said.

"No sweat.",said Ritchie ,"Well I'll be off then!Bye!",He said as he ran off.

"UGH!",yelled Misty which startled Tracy."What's the matter Misty?",He asked.

"Nothing(sigh)",said Misty.

Suddenly a voice said,"You can,like,go Misty."

"Oh yeah?And what's the chance the gym'll be in ruins by the time I'm back Daisy?"Misty asked.

"No chance",said Daisy,"We all,like, decided that it's best for you for you to be a trainer",she added.

"You sure about this?",Misty asked."Positive",Daisy replied

"Alright then",said Misty," these PokeBalls ,I'm gonna start out fresh too with Evee."

"Alright",Daisy said,"Take care!",Tracy said.

As Misty ran off in direction Ritchie went she said four words.

_**"NO NEED TO WORRY!"**_

**A/N:Well there you have it the third and by the way there is a new Poll on my profile about which Eeveelution Misty should get and, vaporeon isn't on the list .If I don't get at least 1 vote in two days time I'll give Misty a Jolteon. Until next time.**

**Over and out.**


	4. A New Beginning

_Narrator guy: Last time on Pokemon, we saw Ritchie turn up to ask Misty If she'd go on a journey with first Misty said "no" but then when Daisy and Tracy encouraged her, she took off into the sunset to catch up with Ritchie . What will happen now? To find out keep reading!_

**Ritchie's POV**

As I was walking down the streets of Cerulean I heard someone scream my name.I turned around and saw Misty running towards me"Hey Misty, what's up?",I asked her.

"My sisters said yes",she replied."That's great!" , She smiled and said ,"What are we waiting for?Let's go!".She grabbed my hand and sped off dragging me, while I was turning redder than sunset..."

Due to her constant dragging we reached Vermilion city within the hour!(Sparky and Evee were exhausted).Then she asked me,"Say Rich",(I told her to call me that),"How come you asked _me_ to travel with you?"

"Well you see I...",I replied,"...actually went to Brock's place first but then Mr Flint told me that Brock was in Hoenn. Before I left he told me that you'd be more than happy to come I made my way to Cerulean."

"Well he was right",she said.

" We should get going ,the boat to Twinleaf town leaves soon",I said

"Yes, we should", she said,"But, are ya sure you didn't forget anything?,she asked,

"What'd ya mean?"

"Oh,I don't know maybe...",she took something out from behind her back,"maybe your hat?"

"Wha-?MISTY!"

"Catch me if ya can Rich!",she said as she took off towards the port.

"WAIT!",I cried as I ran after her.

* * *

**Misty's POV**

He finally managed to catch up with boy's quite fast actually!I gave him his hat as we boarded the ship.

"I'm starting to rethink bringing you with me..." he said.

"Oh, come on!Aren't we allowed to have fun every once in a while?",I whined.

"Pikachu!"

"Evee!"

"Looks like the Pokemon agree too.",I said

He just scowled at that."Oh, Don't be such a worry wart!",I said,"Come on!Think about the Pokemon we'll find there!",I added.

As expected his face considerably lighted up at that."Yeah! I'm so psyched!.Apparently That Shinx and Shieldon were Pokemon from Sinnoh!"  
He went on rambling but I hardly paid attention.I was staring at him thinking,"He's exactly like Ash."

"Something wrong Misty?", He asked suddenly.

"What?Oh, I mean, nothing's wrong Ritchie." I stammered as I turned away from him before he noticed how red my face was."Please let him be as dense as Ash too!",I prayed.

* * *

**Narrator's POV**

That night Ritchie woke up to get a drink of water when he noticed Misty wasn't in went to search for her and he found her on deck.

"Y'know Misty you really shouldn't sneak out of bed nearly gave me heart attack.",he said.

"Wha-?",she said as she jumped,"Oh, its you Ritchie."

"What did you expect, _Moltres?"_

"Ha ha, very funny, Ritchie."

"So what're you doin ' up here anyway?"

"Just admiring the view."

"Yeah, it's beautiful isn't it?",Ritchie said walking to the railing.

"Thank you,Ritchie."

"For what?"

"If it weren't for you I wouldn't be seeing this."

"Yeah,well if it weren't for me,your _bag_ wouldn't be _missing."_

"Huh?",she said and she saw Ritchie holding her bag.

"Why you-! Get back here!",she yelled.

* * *

**Ritchie's POV**

Today I woke up with a bucket of cold water in my face,"What was that for?!",I yelled.

"Well you weren't waking up so I thought I would do it.",she said simply, but with an evil glint in her eyes.

I grumbled and said, "Was that_ really _necessary?"

"Nope" ,she replied simply, "Anyway we're almost there so hurry up.", she added.

* * *

After I got ready I came up to the deck and saw it."The Sinnoh region!Finaly we're here I am so psyched!", I said with glee.

"Me too! this is gonna be blast I can hardly wait!",she squealed.

* * *

**A/N: Well here's the 4th chapter enjoy and review!**


	5. New Friends!

**A/N** :**The poll is finally closed!Since no one voted Misty gets a Jolteon like I ! **

_Narrator guy: The Sinnoh region! Like all the other the regions it's... well you know how this goes, now watch as our young heroes journey through this amazing place!_

**_*Theme song*_**

Pokémon!  
Pokémon!

It's all about the challenges.  
It's a brand new game  
and a brand new world.

New rivals,  
as you fight for survival.  
Nothing can stop you,  
Diamond and Pearl  
Pokémon!

It's all about the battle.  
You gotta play smart.  
You gotta move faster behind  
every win there's a chance to begin, again!  
You gotta take it all if you wanna be a master...

Pokémon!  
Pokémon!  
It's time for adventure,  
Diamond and Pearl.  
We can change the world.  
Pokémon!

**Misty's POV**

Finally,the _Sinnoh_ region!_I_ can't believe I'm actually here!The new Pokemon,the new places!Wow, I'm so hyped!At the moment we were in a small town called Twinleaf.

"Here we are then.",Ritchie said.

I nodded ,"Wow this place is beautiful!"

"Pikachuu."

"Eveeee."

"Say Misty how come you didn't evolve Eevee into a Vaporeon?"

"The thing is... I DON'T HAVE A WATER STONE!",I said tired of relaying this message multiple times.

"Jeez, why are you yelling?"

"Sorry."

"If for everything you could say sorry what are the police for?"

"Ha-ha,very funny tell me where the next stop is."

"Ask nicely."

"If you din't tell me where the next stop is,I whack you with my mallet!"

"Which mallet?Not _this one surely?"_

"GAH!You _please_ tell me where are next stop is?"

"It's on the outskirts of town the Professor's lab to be and here's your mallet."

"Also,"he continued ,"Professor Oak told Professor Rowan about us and he's reserved PokéDex and PokéBalls booked for both of us."

"_Both_ of us?! I get a PokéDex too?!"

"Yep.",He said.

"YES!", I yelled.

"Well let's hurry up aren't gonna get one if we dawdle.",He said.

* * *

**Ritchie's POV**

We finally reached the Professor's reached the door and we were greeted by a boy

Boy:"Hello. Are you the two children Professor Rowan is expecting?"

Me : "Yep. My name's Ritchie and this is Sparky my Pikachu."

Sparky:"Pikachu"!

Misty: "My name is Misty and this is Eevee."

Eevee:"Evui!"

Boy: Nice to meet you name is Lucas ,come on in, I'll take you to you to the professor."

_Inside..._

Lucas:"Professor!Your guests are here!"

?:"Coming Lucas!"  
Prof. Rowan was a white-haired man with a white beard to match it.I have to admit he looked pretty intimidating

Prof. Rowan:"Ah! Misty and Ritchie I presume?"

Both of us :"Yessir!"

Prof. Rowan:"Very well are your PokéDexes", he said handing me a red machine and Misty a pink one.  
Misty:"Ummm... Professor?"

Rowan:"Yes my girl?"

Misty:"Do you think I could get a different color?

Rowan:"What?Oh I'm terribly sorry!"

Misty:"Well I'll keep it if you don't-"

Rowan:"No,No that PokéDex was meant for a girl starting her journey soon."

I couldn't help but notice that Lucas had gone a brilliant shade of red look at Misty and I knew she noticed it too.

"Here you go!",he said handing Misty a blue machine,"I kept that reserved because Professor Oak mentioned that you wouldn't like pink.",he continued.

"Anyway,you two have an extensive career as trainers am I right?"

"Right.",We both replied.

"Well Lucas is starting a journey here so he can complete the Sinnoh PokéDex for me. So I was wondering if you'd like to show him the basics and travel with him."

"Sure!",I said.

"The more the merrier!",Misty said.

"Thanks!",Lucas said.

" Great! Oh Lucas, come here now you need to choose a starter!", said.

"Oh, I almost forgot!", Lucas said.

"Do you mind if we come?", I asked.

"Yeah, we'd love to see the starters of this region!", Misty added enthusiastically.

Prof. Rowan: "Of course!Be my guest."

* * *

**Lucas's POV**

Prof. Rowan:"Well Lucas, you know the drill."

Me: "Yes sir!"

Prof. :"Well here are the Pokémon!"

Misty:"I can't wait to see them!"

Ritchie:"It's Lucas choosing a Pokémon not you."

_WHAM!_ I turned and saw Ritchie knocked out and Misty standing above him holding a huge mallet."Normally I save this for Ash but I think I can make an exception",She said whilst I make a mental note,"Do **_NOT_** get her angry."

Prof. Rowan:"She's a fiesty one."

Me :"(laughs)Yep she is! So sir do you think I could choose a Pokémon now?

"What?Oh of course!Here they are!",He said as he tossed three PokéBalls in the a flash of multicolored light three Pokémon appeared in the was a small green Pokémon which looked like a turtle,a small blue one that looked like a penguin and a, small red one that looked like a monkey which had a fire burning on its tail.

"Twig!Piplup!Char!", They said to the Pokémon he said, "This is Turtwig the grass type,Piplup the water type and Chimchar the fire type."Cool!",Misty and Ritchie say as the take out their PokéDexes.

Misty's PokéDex:

**"Piplup,The Penguin Pokemon.**

**A poor walker ,it often falls down.**

**However its strong pride makes it puff its chest without a care."**

Ritchie's PokéDex:

**"Chimchar,The Chimp Pokemon.**

**It is very going to sleep,it extinguishes **

**the flame on its tail to prevent fires."**

Me:"Ok, I choose... TURTWIG!"

Turtwig: "Twig!"

"Well that's that!Now both of you retu-!",Prof. Rowan started before he got cut off by an explosion."Who's there!", I yelled through the dust.

***Laughter***

?:"Who _I_ am is trouble!"

?:And you know what?_I_ make it double!

Both:"Here's our mission so you better listen!"

?:To infect the world with devastation!

?:To blight all people within _all_ nations!

?:To denounce the goodness of truth and love!

?:To extend our reach to the stars above!

?:Cassidy!

?:Butch!

Cassidy: Team Rocket, circle Earth all day and night!

Butch:Surrender now, 'cuz you'll surely lose the fight!

"Team Rocket?",I and the Professor asked.

"Yeah, it's an organisation that steals and captures rare and powerful Pokémon so they can take over the world!",Misty said.

"That's right!And at present we're after that twerps Pikachu!",Butch said.

"Over my dead body!",Ritchie yelled,"Alright use Thunderbolt!."

As Sparky jumped off Ritchie's shoulder it suddenly started getting pulled towards Team Rocket as if by..."...an electromagnet!",yelled Professor Rowan."That's right Prof.!",said Botch-

Butch-"SPELL MY NAME RIGHT!"

Me- "Don't break the fourth wall Biff."

Butch-"The name is BUTCH!and you just broke it by mentioning it!"

Lucas,Misty and Ritchie: "GET ON WITH THE STORY JAMES!"

"That's right",said _Butch _pulled out a black circle of metal from behind him which Sparky got attached to.

"Eevee ,Dark Pulse!", Misty said but to no success."Well,we'll be taking your Pikachu now",cackled Cassidy."See ya Twerps!",continued Butch.

"Not so fast!", I heard Misty yell.I turned and saw Misty fling a stone and at the same time cry,"Eevee,catch!"

"Eevee!",The Evolution Pokémon cried as it caught the stone soon as Eevee made contact with the stone a brilliant white light started emanating from it...

**_To be Continued..._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Misty's POV**

Team Rocket managed to cause some trouble! Even before I asked Eevee to fire the attack I knew it wouldn't work, since Dark type moves have less effect on steel."Whatever.", I told myself," I need to act machine is draining Sparky's energy!". I looked around frantically and then I saw it.A yellow stone with a lightning bolt running down its middle,"A thunder stone!", I thought to myself,"That machine's too busy draining Sparky's energy.I wonder...?"

"Pika Pi!

"No time to think,it's my only option!", I thought.

"EEVEE CATCH!", I yelled.

* * *

Eevee caught the stone and now standing in front of me is a Jolteon!

Me:"Alright, now use Thundershock!

"Jolteon!",The Lightning Pokémon cried as it released a bolt of electricity.

"Turtwig,Razor Leaf!",came a cry and turned and saw Lucas's Turtwig release a Razor Leaf.

"Chimchar, Ember!And Piplup, use Bubble!",cried Professor Rowan.

The five attacks combined and hit the electromagnet which exploded which also made Team Rocket fly one problem, Sparky was blown sky-high!"Sparky!", Ritchie cried as he jumped to save Sparky and cushion his landing.

Me:" Ritchie, are you alright?"

"Pika Pi?"

"Chim Char?", asked the little monkey who seemed to be concerned about Ritchie.

Ritchie : "(groans) I've been better..."

Team Rocket:"We aren't going down without a fight!"

Cassidy:"Go, Shinx!"

Butch:"I choose you ,Shieldon!"

Me:"Let's show them, Ritchie."

Ritchie :"Music to my ears."

"Jolteon/Sparky!", we both cried,"ThunderShock!"

"Jolteon!"

"Pikachuuuuuuuu!"

"Shinx,use Spark!

"Shieldon, Flash Cannon!"

Unfortunately for them, the two ThunderShocks managed to push back the Spark and Flash Cannon and then...

"Does this ALWAYS have to happen?", asked Butch as they were flying off.

"Ah! We're Blasting off again!"

* * *

**Reader's POV**

After Team Rocket went flying the trio were ready to leave on their journey."Well we'll have to get going then.",Misty said.

"Yep we aren't going to get anywhere if we waste time.",continued Ritchie.

"Char?",said a voice."Chimchar what're you doin' here?",asked Ritchie.

"Char Chimchar.",said the Pokémon pointing to itself and then to one of Ritchie's PokéBalls."Oh,I get it.",said Lucas,"Chimchar wants to come with you."

"Really?!Professor, is it okay if I keep Chimchar?"

"Of course!I can't argue with a Pokémon's choice."

"Alright!",he said taking out one of his PokéBalls,"Go, PokéBall!"

The PokéBall sucked Chimchar in,then let out a sound which showed an instant capture."Alright! I caught Chimchar!",Ritchie yelled.

"Pi Pikachu!"

"Oh and Misty, keep Piplup for me would you?",Prof. Rowan said.  
"Huh?How come?"

"See,Piplup and Chimchar are good friends and he might get lonely if he goes off without him.",Prof. Rowan said.

"I can relate to that...",Misty said,"Anyway, I'd LOVE to keep do you want to come with me Piplup?"

"Piplup!", the Pokémon replied entusiastically ."If that's the case then go PokéBall!",she said while throwing the ball which sucked Piplup in didn't even shake which showed an instant capture.

"Alright!Piplup's mine!",she yelled.

_Narrator guy:"And so with a new friend and a two new Pokemon in the new region what adventures lie ahead for our heroes?To find out stay tuned as the journey continues."_

* * *

**A/N: Well here is the sixth chapter and a shoutout to a follower of this story "grassrfire101".If you enjoyed the chapter please review.**

**Over and out.**


	7. Filler

**A/N:Well hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Sorry to disappoint viewers but this is gonna be a filler chapter as I couldn't think of anything. Enjoy!**

**Misty's POV**

The second we reached Route 201 the two boys took off in different directions two search for Pokemon...

_PREDICTABLE!_

But anyway while I was there I might as well try to catch a Pokemon. I took off after Ritchie as I knew Lucas could take care of himself.I don't know why, but he has a familiar...Brock-ly feeling to him.

As I was searching in the tall grass a small bird-like Pokemon jumped me.I took out my PokeDex and scannned it.

**PokeDex:**

**"Starly,The Starling Pokemon. **

**Because they are weak indivisually,they form groups.**

**However,they bicker when the group grows too big."**

"Eh,might as well. Go, Jolteon!

"Jolt!"

"OK,Now use ThunderShock!"

"Jolteon!", the Pokemon cried as it released a bolt of electricity.

"Starly",the bird cried as it dodged the attack with ease and then hit Jolteon with a tackle attack.

"Huh,It's pretty good!If that's the case then, Jolteon, Quick Attack!"

"Jolt-", but it was cut off by a light from my PokeBall as a blue penguin appeared on the ground.

"Piplup?Oh I get it. You want to battle am I right?"

"Pip-lup!"

"All right then, Jolteon, return!",I said and Jolteon returned to its PokeBall.

"Piplup, use Bubble!", I called out.

"Pip-lup-plup-plup!",the Pokemon cried as it launched the attack ,luckily this time the attack connected and the Starly fell from the sky.

"Pound!"

"Piplup!",it hit the Pokemon and Starly got knocked out.

"Go , PokeBall!"

The red device sucked the Pokemon inside it and then."One...two...three..." _PING!,"YES!_I caught a _Starly!_I can't wait to show it to Lucas and Ritchie!" Little did I know that they had a little more excitement on their end...

* * *

**Lucas's POV**

I shot off towards Lake Verity to see if I could catch a was a lot of tall grass but I was searching for one Pokemon in paricular. Then finally ,after what felt like ages I found The Plump Mouse Pokemon: Bidoof.

"Alright there it ,Time to shine, Turtwig!"

"Twig!",chirped the Pokemon.

"Bi?"

"Absorb!"

"Turtwig!", a red beam fired out of Turtwig and hit Bidoof and drained its energy.

"Bi!",it cried out in anger.

"Good going, Turtwig!",but the Bidoof wasn't done yet.

"Bi!",It cried as it slammed head-long into Turtwig.

"Turtwig, are you alright?!"

"Twig!"It said with a nod.

" use Razor Leaf!",the Pokemon launched several razor-sharp leaves at the Bidoof.

"Bi!",It cried in pain when the attack landed.

"Go,PokeBall!"

The PokeBall sucked it in and then...,"One...Two...Three...,PING!",went the PokeBall. I would have rejoiced if I hadn't seen something rise out of the lake.

"Woah,What could that be..."

* * *

**Ritchie's POV**

I was searching for a too special,just something ordinary like a Flying-type etc. But what I got was beyond my imagination.I headed back to our rendezvous and saw Misty and Lucas discussing something and I thought I might as well show them.

Misty: "Ritchie!You're finally back."

Me:"You sound relieved."(These words slipped out of my mouth before I could help it.)

Lucas and Sparky started laughing extremely loud. If looks could kill,me and Lucas would be dead on the spot considering the glare Misty was giving us.

Me:"So...ahem...moving on... did you guys catch any Pokemon?"

"Huh?Oh yeah,Time to shine,Bidoof!",Lucas cried throwing a PokeBall in the air when it opened a white light materialized into a Pokemon.

"Bi!",The Pokemon said.

"Bidoof,huh?I came across quite a few of them.",I remarked.

"Yeah,they aren't exactly rare."

"So what about you Misty?"

"What?",she snapped,"Oh ,of course. Misty calls,Starly!

"Starly!",it cried.

_"So my suspicions were correct",_I thought to myself,_"Whoa, then that means-"_,my thoughts were interrupted by:

"Ritchie,Show us your Pokemon!"

OK here goes nothing."Starly, I choose you!"

Misty and Lucas gasped...

_**To Be Cont...**_


	8. Plot Twist!

**Ritchie's POV**

"Starly,I choose you!".Misty and Lucas gasped and I knew why:My Starly was a shiny.

"H-how did you catch one?",Lucas asked."I'm wondering the same thing.",asked Misty,"Or more like how did you _find _one?"

"Well,it was luck. Sparky and I freaked when we saw the image in the PokeDex."Chimchar helped me catch it.",I said.

The look on their faces was priceless."So moving on...it's getting late,why don't we go to sleep?",I said.

"That's the smartest thing you've said all day.",Misty said while yawning."Hey,At least I said something smart!Unlike you that is..",I retorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It means that you haven't said something smart all day!"

"Did too!

"Did not!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"PIKACHUUUUUUUUU!"

"JOLTEEEEON!"

"AHHHHH!",we both yelled,while getting a double ThunderShock.

"Good ThunderShock, Sparky/Jolteon."

* * *

"G'night, Lucas, Misty."

"Night,Ritchie,Misty"

"Sweet Dreams,Lucas,Ritchie."

_Ritchie's Dream_

_"What?Where am I? Oh this is a dream,but this place looks familiar..."  
_

_"Fletchling, let's go to Richie's house!",a blonde-haired girl said_

_"Fletchling?Oh this must be Kalos! I forgot I used to live here .But then that means that girl is...Serena."_

_"She had just come back from Pallet Town Summer Camp."_

_"Sorry ,Serena but Fletchling can't come with you.",said a voice I recognized as Serena's mum._

_"OK then,bye mom!"_

_"Take care ,sweetie!"_

_But the rest of my dream was a haze, everything was blurry I could see moving objects and or I wasn't able to decipher anything, suddenly I heard what sounded like a gunshot and an old scar on my leg started stinging lightly...but it was enough to snap my eyes open..._

**Reality (Ritchie's POV)**

I got up and was panting heavily but silently so as to not wake either Lucas or...Misty?Where'd she go?

Hang on...maybe...?

* * *

**Misty's POV**

"So much for sweet dreams...",I whispered to myself.I was standing on the shore of Lake Verity,and in my nightmare- dream I had just relived the worst day of my life:The day I stopped traveling.I felt sadder than I did any other of my life up until that point. Then,quite unexpectedly I started singing...

_"Goodbye...funny how that's such a hard thing to say..._

_ Now it's time to let go but,never thought I'd feel this way..._

_ I promised no to be sad but,we both knew I was lying_

_ Gotta fight back the tears 'cause,can't let you see me crying_

_ You're more than just my best friend..._

_ What makes me misty most of all,_

_ In our final curtain call,_

_ Is knowing that I won't see you again.."_

"That's quite the song,Misty.",a voice said.

"YOW!Oh it's you,Ritchie. YOU SCARED THE _HECK _OUT OF ME!"

"Of course I did.",the little_ stalker _said,"Now,do you mind telling me what you're doing out here?"

"Yes,yes I _do _mind."

"That's a shame ,guess I'll mail this tape recorder to Ash,then.",he said holding up a tape recorder."I'm sure he'll be touched when he hears this song."

"You wouldn't _dare_!"

"You sure about that?"

"ARGH!You win,I'll tell you!"

After I told him the story he said,"Huh,must've hard on you."

"That's an understatement.",I replied,"Speaking of which,how come you're awake?"

"Same as you:Bad dream."

"Oh really?What was this dream about?"

He told me about this about a girl named 'Serena' and a gunshot sound and a scar stinging.

"I don't see how that's a bad dream though.",I said.

"Well you see the thing is,that this had happened before in real life."

"So?"

"I looked back on that conversation countless times-"

"Sounds like you're in _love_"

"Shut it,Misty. So anyway,whenever I looked back on it I saw Serena and me arguing and she...er...slapped me and told me she hated me.

"Ouch!So that means that something else happened that day,right?Something-"

"Something I don't remember,correct."

There was an awkward silence for a while...

"Must be hard for your best friend to hate you,huh?",I said."Yep.",he said. More awkward silence...

"We should probably head back.",he said,"Lucas might have our skin if we don't."

I laughed and said,"You're probably right.",and the two of us headed back.

* * *

**A/N:Sorry about the delay of this chapter I got if you enjoyed,review!(or I'll beat everyone up with Misty's mallet) **


	9. Looker!

**A/N: Here is the 9th chapter(finally).So how did you like that plot twist?Leave what you thought of it in the review section. P.S: Misty's "in **_**love**_** "statement was a reference to Fairy Tail.**

**Lucas' POV**

Now a lot of people would have yelled at their friends for going of at night alone but _I _on the other hand...

"Sounds like it was a date to me."

"What?!",Ritchie yelled in outrage.

"It wasn't anything like that!",Misty said.

"You're blushing.", I said in a sing-song voice. They both were going pretty red as they glanced at each other and turned away pointedly."You're one to talk.",Misty said,"What about that girl Prof. Rowan mentioned?"

"Wha-What girl?",I stammered."Oh, I remember!",Ritchie said,"I asked Prof. about her. Dawn ,was it?"

"D-Dawn?What about her?"

"Don't play dumb with us,you're face was _so_ red."

"It wasn't red,Misty,it was _scarlet_"

"No it wasn't!",I yelled even though I felt the red seeping into my cheeks.

"There he is going red again",they both said at the same time."Fine!You win,I'll drop the topic.",I yelled.

* * *

We were now standing at the counter of the Jubilife City Pokemon Centre ."You're Pokemon are ready to go!",Nurse Joy said.

"Thanks, Nurse Joy.",I said ."Alright,ready to go Sparky?",Ritchie asked his Pikachu while taking his other PokeBalls.

"Pikachu!",it said. While Misty was taking her Pokemon a PokeBall opened and out came..

"Jolteon!"

"It was bad enough with Psyduck doing it, but now you?",she said in an exasperated tone.

"Jolt.",it said and started rubbing its head against Misty."Looks like Jolteon wants to stay out of its PokeBall."

"Jolt!", it said and nodded its head...heh rhyme

Misty:"Now?Honestly?!"

Me:"Can we discuss this later?"

So,where was I?Oh walked out of the centre and looked at the region map."So guys,where to next?"

"The closest place with a gym of course!",Ritchie said.

"But the 'Lily of the Valley' conference starts in a long time from now!"

"I'm gonna challenge the Elite 4 of Sinnoh,dummy!"

"Oh I see. Then you better hurry then 'cause Victory Road closes the day registrations for the Conference start."

"I knew that. It's why I wanna get to the first gym quick!",Ritchie said."But first we gotta eat!",Misty said,"You said you were gonna make something special for us Lucas!"."Oh that's right I forgot! Let's go!"."Wit of the wood", Ritchie murmured, unfortunately Misty heard him.

"SAY THAT AGAIN!I DARE YOU!I _DOUBLE _DARE YOU!",she said holding him by the shirt collar."Say what again, Mist?,he asked nervously."You know what I'm talkin' about!",she yelled violently."Sparky,save me!",he yelled but Sparky had gotten a bed mattress and pulled a lightning patterned bedsheet over him and went to sleep.

"I thought you were my _friend_! ",Ritchie yelled. "Hang on, is that a Buizel? ", I said. "Where? ",Misty asked, "Oh it's so _adorable_! ",she squealed after seeing the weasel-like Pokemon , "Talk about your close shaves! ",sighed Ritchie. I laughed and said, "I think you're just lucky. Buizel aren't normally found here. ". Then suddenly Misty shrieked, "AHHHHH!"

?: "Listen is that a braniac I here? "

?: "It's speaking to me loud and clear. "

?: "Past the wind. "

?: "On the stars. "

Both:"In your ears!"

?:"Wreaking chaos at a breakneck pace!"

?:"Dashing hope putting fear in its place!"

?:"A rose by any other name is just as sweet."

?:"When everything's worse our work is complete!"

?:"Cassidy!"

?:"Butch!"

Cassidy:"Putting the do-gooders in their place...

Butch:"Team Rocket,we're in your face!"

"Team Rocket!",we yelled."Yes it's us ,twerps!",Cassidy said,"What do you think of the new motto?"."I think I liked the old one better.",I replied."It was a rhetoric question twerp.",Butch growled.

"Forget it and take a look at our new invention,now!",Cassidy said. Butch took out a remote and pressed a big red button. Oh dang, big red buttons are never good...

* * *

** Ritchie's POV**

Team Rocket presses a button. Nothing wrong in it,right?Oh, who am I they pressed the button the little Buizel starting morphing-quite literally _morphing_-into a giant Buizel-bot with a giant red 'R' painted on its front. Cassidy and Butch jumped into two holes on top of the bot(for controlling it I suppose).

"Alright,Pikachu get ready to be stolen!",Butch robot started to move towards to us.

"Give it a Thunderbolt Sparky."

"Pika chuuuuuuu!",it said as launched a bolt of electricity towards the robot but the electricity bounced right off.

"Huh?!"

"Pika?!"."Stupid twerp ,we have made this robot electricity-proof."

"Damn!",I said

"Language ,Rich,kids are reading.",Misty said

"Sparky is gonna be stolen and you're worried about kids?!",I asked incredulously.

* * *

**A/N:This argument is gonna go on forever so let's skip**

* * *

A giant hand(paw?)reached out and plucked Sparky off my shoulder."No,Sparky!",I cried,"Give him back!"

"Well if you want him back..",Cassidy started"..you'll hafta' beat us!",Butch finished.

"Chimchar,I choose you!"

"Misty calls,Piplup!"

"Time to shine,Turtwig!"

"Char!"

"Piplup!"

"Twig!"

"Chimchar,use Ember now!"

"Char!",it cried as it released small flames at the it only left a small red hot spot on the mech.

"You'll have to do better to defeat us ,twerp"

Misty on the other hand picked up on what I was doing.

"Piplup,Bubblebeam!"

"Piplup!",it cried as it released bubbles on to the same spot where Chimchar's ember now the metal was weak, now if only Lucas...

"Turtwig,Razor leaf!",He cried and the sharp leaves hit the same spot and created a hole.

"Huh?!",Team Rocket yelled.

"Jolteon,Pin Missile!",Misty yelled.

Multiple spikes released from Jolteon's fur and went inside the robot causing it to go,"_BOOM!"_

"Ah!We're blasting off again!"

"Yeah,All right!",we then we had noticed that the entire city was looking at us."We may have caused trouble",Misty said nervously.

"I say,most impressive the way you handled those crooks.",a voice turned and saw a man in a brown trench coat looking at us.

"Pardon me,my name is Agent Looker.",he said,"I'm with the International Police."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Looker I'm Ritchie."

"I'm Misty."

"Lucas,is my name"

"The pleasure's all mine. Now I was wondering if you three had come across an organisation known as 'Team Galactic'?"


	10. First encounter with Team Galactic!

**A/N:Here is the 10th chapter!And no I don't ship PokeClone shipping(My name for Misty x Ritchie no one asked but I'm still clarifying ) but it will play an important part in a later story.**

* * *

**Misty's POV**

Giant Buizel-bot,International Police detective and an organisation known as Team Galactic?Seems legit. Oh and Ritchie forgot to mention that he did another one of his heroic saves to save Sparky and he now has a nasty bruise(Don't _shove _me its true!)but back to the point.

"Team Galactic?",we asked."Yes, it's a crime syndicate that wants to harness the power of the Sinnoh legendary Pokemon and destroy this world and create a new one.",he explained."That's an odd motive...",Ritchie said,"At least Team Rocket's makes sense.",I sweat dropped and yelled,"Taking over the world makes sense!?"."Come to think of it doesn't-Ow!",he cut himself off and clutched his bruise

"You should put some ice on that",I said."Pika...",Sparky said and Jolteon licked the bruise,"TRAITOR!",I yelled."Oh, I'm _t__erribly _sorry for holding you up!",Looker exclaimed,"But it seems as though that your Jolteon likes Ritchie quite a bit...",he said."...and you know what they say,Pokemon take after their trainers." ,Lucas finished. The thing I knew Lucas was on the ground and Ritchie was holding my mallet."Ow...",Lucas said.

"Here's your mallet back Misty",he said,"Uh..thanks,I guess?",I replied ."Anyway,Looker we'd best get going we'll inform you if we see Team Galactic.",he said,"Yes, it was a pleasure meeting you. Until next time.",Looker replied

* * *

We ran into Prof. Rowan while leaving Jubilfe city and he was telling us about some important research papers when a woman and man dressed in strange clothes jumped clothes put the S,T,R,A,N,G and E in 'strange'."Hand over those research papers at once!",the woman said,"They are vital for the plans of Team Galactic to succeed!",the man said

"Team Galactic?",Prof. Rowan asked."Yep,the International police are after them.",Lucas said."But why?",Professor,"We'll explain have to get rid of them first!",Ritchie said about to throw a PokeBall but stopped because of his bruise "Ritchie you're in no condition to fight, let me and Lucas handle it.",I said,"But-",he started but Lucas cut him off,"She's right,let us handle it."

"You brats think you can beat us?!",the woman asked,"In your dreams!",the man said."We'll show them,let's do it Lucas!",I yelled,"Aye,sir!",he yelled back.

** Team Galactic grunts **

** VS **

** Misty _and _Lucas! **

"Starly,I choose you!"

"Your turn ,Bidoof!"

"Dustox,come out!",the woman said

"Zubat!",the man shouted

The Pokemon appeared out of their Pokeballs."Dustox?",I wondered I took out my PokeDex and scanned it

**PokeDex:**

** "Dustox is instinctively drawn to light. **

**Swarms of this Pokemon are attracted**

**to cities,where they wreak havoc by eating leaves **

**of roadside trees."**

"Wait,then that means...IT'S A BUG!",I yelled."NOW?HONESTLY?!",Ritchie yelled in frustration."What's the matter?", Lucas and Prof. Rowan asked. Ritchie facepalmed and said,"She's scared of bugs."

* * *

**Lucas's POV**

Talk about a bombshell. She's scared of bugs,great just _great._Now what're we supposed to do?Turtwig is at a disadvantage against both Zubat and Dustox."I don't like bugs but I'll go for it!",Misty said,"Good thing we did some training."

"Let's get this show on the road!",I yell.

"Zubat,Wing attack!"

"Dodge it Bidoof!"

"Starly,use your wing attack!"

"Oh no you don't! Dustox confusion.",a blue aura surrounded Starly and sent it flying into a tree "Starly!",It cried out in pain

"Starly,are you alright?!",Misty called out and was rewarded with an affirmative cry.

"Rollout,Bidoof!",I cried out. Bidoof rolled straight into the Dustox which in turn flew straight into the Zubat which had defended itself with a wing attack which had also managed to knock out Dustox. Despicable!

"Hey!",the man merely grunted. I looked at Misty's face and it was as red as her hair(Well...technically her hair is orange so...red as well Ritchie's heir I guess?)...

**_To Be Cont. _**

**A/N:I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY!I've Been busy lately and haven't been giving this story enough time.I would like to sincerely apologize and promise that the next chapter will be up by Tuesday ISD**

* * *

**Till we meet again(Sort of)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:Sorry this chapter is up later than I promised .But anyway here is my 11th chapter!(And I found out that Misty x Ritchie is called IndigoShipping.*facepalms*)**

* * *

**Ritchie's POV**

Misty's angry. One thing you should _NEVER _do is get her angry. You could see the blood rising to her face as she yelled loud enough to be heard by the entire city."YOU GUYS ARE DESPICABLE!".Starly seemed to have been channeling the same anger. Holy Ho-oh,they've messed up.

"Starly,Wing Attack!",Starly's wing's glowed and it flew into the Zubat and it flew straight into it's master."Send'em flyin' ,Jolteon. Thunderbolt!".Jolteon was charging the attack when the woman threw something on the floor.

"What's tha-?",Lucas began but we were engulfed by a cloud of smoke.(Do _all _evil organisations use smoke bombs?!)When the smoke cleared both the Pokemon and their trainers were gone."Geez,talk about cowards.",I said disdainfully."Well at least my research papers are safe",sighed the Professor,"I thank the two of you for your help I must take your leave. It's good to know you all are doing well."

"Goodbye Prof!",Misty called out as he headed back to Sandgem town."Well we might as well hurry if we wanna get to the first gym. Where is it Lucas?".Lucas took out a PokeNav pushed some buttons and then said-

"Well the closest one is Oreburgh I suppose that's where we're headed."

"Alright,let's go!"

**Episode end Music starts playing when it's interrupted by-**

"Hang on,guys.",Lucas said,"The first gym is a rock-type gym."

"WHAT?!"

"Sorry Ritchie."

"Aw man!"

"There IS is a loophole you know.",Misty said

"What's that?",we asked at the same time.

"You could teach Sparky Iron Tail."

I think about it and say,"You're right but I can't use _only_ Sparky in the battle."

"You have a point there."

"You could teach Chimchar to use Dig.",Lucas added.

"I never thought of could just work!"

"Great!We'll start training tomorrow. Let's go back to the city for now.",said Misty

"Why?",we asked.

Misty looked at us and said-

"Shopping,of course!"

Cue sweatdrop fall.(that hurt)

* * *

Note to self:NEVER DO THAT AGAIN.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Misty LITERALLY dragged Ritchie and Lucas around stores in town and while she did manage to buy some interesting things(Such as the TM for Steel Wing and a few Super Potions)Most of it was random girly stuff.

* * *

**Misty's POV**

While we were resting in the Pokemon center when we heard two girls talking-

"Did you like,know that there's a Pokemon contest going to be held at Oreburgh city?"

"Of course I did!But why Oreburgh?It's such a _dull _place."

The two girls kept chattering away...

"A Pokemon contest,huh?What's that?",Ritchie asked

"You don't know?!",I asked."Well if I'm asking I obviously don't...",he mumbled.

"A Pokemon contest is an event where trainers get to show off the flashiness of their Pokemon by using appealing moves.A Pokemon coordinator usually focuses on the outside of their Pokemon and the flashiness of the move rather than strength like an ordinary trainer.",Lucas explained.

"Sounds interesting.",Ritchie said.

"In fact, I think I'll take part in the one in Oreburgh city.",I said

"You have to be good-looking to take part in a contest,girl.",one of the girls came up to us and said.

"Come on Jeanette,you shouldn't tease her."

"I'm not teasing ,Alex I'm telling the truth."

"So what you're saying is that I'm not good-looking.",I said while gritting my teeth.

"Totally.",the girl named Jeanette and out of the corner of my eye I saw Ritchie and Lucas back off nervously

"YOU WON'T BE GOOD-LOOKING WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!".I take out my mallet and hit her in the face.

"Ow..."

"I'm so sorry about Jeanette she's extremely wouldn't know beauty if it hit her in the face(which it did)"

* * *

**Later...**

"We should probably get some sleep.",I said.

"Yup,we have a full day training so we should get some sleep."

"Yep,good night ,guys.",Lucas said.

Well unfortunately we didn't get any sleep that night...


	12. Sleepless night(yawn)

**A/N:WHEW!This chapter is finally up so enjoy!(Can someone **_**please **_**review?It would mean a lot to me!)**

**Lucas's POV**

Even though Misty suggested we go to sleep ,we weren't _actually_ sleepy so we decided to play a game.I suggested "Truth or Dare"(which they both vehemently denied).Ritchie suggested "Tag" to which he got replies such as"You're crazy!" and"Have you lost it?"

"Your turn,Misty.",I said.

"Yeah I'm thinking...how about...er..."

"..."

"Anytime tonight,Misty.",Ritchie said.

"You know what?I vote for 'truth &amp; dare'."

"WOOHOO!",I exclaimed,"I'm first. Ritchie, truth or dare?"

"Err...I choose...Dare."

"Let's see...I want you to...kiss Misty."

WHAM!I was lying on the floor and Misty was standing on me holding her mallet.

"Cool off, Misty it's not like I was going to kiss someone with a boyfriend."

WHAM!Ritchie was on top of me and Misty was on top of Ritchie.

"Let's try this again,Lucas.",Misty said.

"...Ritchie ,truth or dare."

"Err...I choose...Dare."

"Let's see...I want you to...do a headstand."

"WHAT?!"

"Nice one , Lucas!",Misty said.

**Ritchie's POV**

Doing a headstand is hard. I mean at this point I would've taken the first dare.

Misty:"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

Ritchie:"Oh crap."

Misty:"I told you there were kids reading, Ritchie! And James, don't give him dialogues like that!"

Me:"The rating changed y'know!"

Misty:"Oh right…"

Lucas:"Can we move on guys…"

Where was I? Oh right. So now it's my turn.

"Misty, truth or dare?", I said

"Truth."

"Do you or do you not like Ash?"

You could tell by her expression that she was flustered ,"I…er..do -",she was cut-off by an explosion.

"BOOM!"

The three of us rushed to the lobby of Pokemon Center

"Nurse Joy, are you alright?!",Lucas exclaimed.

Nurse Joy came out from under a desk, "I'm fine. I've just called Officer Jenny, she'll be here soon"

"Who would do this?",Misty asked.

Then we heard a voice over a megaphone ,_"This Pokemon center is about to be demolished! Clear out for your own safety this is a message from Team Galactic!"_

Team Galactic, we should've known.

_**To Be Continued….**_


	13. Well,shit

**A/N:That last chapter was short , huh?Well whatever here's this chapter!Oh and I'd like to inform my readers that I will be incorporating ideas from other fanfictions,anime etc. into this. Due warning!(and I also changed the name of the story to"Pokemon Advanced:The Chronicles")**

* * *

**Misty POV**

"We should've known?"Honestly ,how cliché can someone get?Not to mention it could've been Team Rocket for all we knew. That aside,why in the name of heck would Team Galactic demolish the center? It makes no sense whatsoever. Apparently Lucas was thinking along the same lines.

"Why would they attack a Pokemon center?"

"Isn't it obvious?Their bad guys!"

Cue facepalm.

"They must have a better reason,Ritchie..."I sighed

"She's right. This isn't Team Rocket,they don't want to steal Pokemon. They want to harness the power of Palkia and Dialga,not take over the world."

"Point taken.."Ritchie mumbled

"Nurse Joy,is there anything with a mythical connection of controlling Pokemon in this center?"Lucas asked.

"Come to think of it I think there was..."

Wow!This kid is both smart and mature.

Ash:And we all know that you like smart and mature boys.

Me:*smirks*which explains why I don't like you and besides,what are you doing in my fanfiction?

Brock:Oooooh!

Ash:It also explains why you like Ritchie.

Ritchie: How'd _I _get dragged into this?!"

Me:SHUT UP!

Lucas:Oh no...

Ash:WHY DON'T YOU MAKE ME!

Me:GLADLY!*takes out mallet*

May:Their fighting like an old couple,huh?

Max &amp; Ritchie:You said it.

Me:*hits Ash,Brock,May,Max and Ritchie with mallet*GET OUT OF MY FANFICTION!

Ritchie:I'M PART OF THIS TOO Y'KNOW!

Lucas:You over did it...

Misty:Yeah,I didn't mean to send Ritchie flying...

Lucas:*sweatdrop*That's not what I meant...

Nurse Joy:Hmm.. that's odd."

"What is, Nurse Joy?"I asked.

"During the span of that argument,everyone cleared out of the center,but we aren't buried alive yet."

_She has a how a point. But how come?Unless,it was-_

"A hoax!"Lucas said finishing my thoughts,"Nurse Joy,is there a back entrance to the building?"Ritchie asked(he apparently managed to come back)

"Yes,there is!"

"That must be where they're going to come in from!"I said.

"We have to get to the basement!"Nurse Joy exclaimed,"Someone call officer Jenny!"She was suddenly very panicky."Erm..Nurse?Whats the matter?"Lucas asked.

"I just remembered,there's something in the basement,they could be after it!"

"What is in the basement?"I asked.

"Not too long ago an old man came to the handed me a box,I was about to open it when he stopped told that the thing inside box held unimaginable dark told me that if it came in contact with a human or Pokemon it would bring out their darkest qualities and left without another word. The next morning he was found murdered."

Three...two...one.."WHAT?!"

* * *

**Lucas' POV**

He was murdered over a box?!Something is definitely up...We reached the basement an found Team Galactic searching everything(no surprise there).

"Team Galactic!"Ritchie yelled."It's those brats who stopped us from taking the research papers!"a voice yelled(I recognized it as the voice of the grunt we beat up earlier.)

"What do you guys want here?!"Misty half-yelled. That's none of your business,brat."said a female voice. The source of the noise was a woman.

"My name is Mars,I'm one of the three commanders of Team Galactic."

"What's with your hair?"Misty asked.(Sweatdrop)

"You're one to talk..",Mars mumbled,"Have you tried looking in a mirror?"

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"Can we do this later."I sighed.

"What he said. Sparky,I choose you!"Ritchie yelled while throwing a Pokeball. There was a flash of light and Sparky appeared"Pika!"

"Bolt!"Misty yelled and her Jolteon appeared.

Me:When did you give it a nickname?

Misty:Later!

"Okay,Go Turtwig!"

"Purugly, take care of them"Mars said in a bored voice.A fat grey cat appeared out of a Pokeball.

"Sparky,Thunderbolt!"

"PikaCHUUUUUU!"

"Bolt,Quick attack!"

"Jolt!"

"Turtwig,Razor leaf!"

"TurtWig!"

"Dodge,Purugly."

With surprising agility for a fat cat it dodged all three attacks.

"Now Iron Tail on Turtwig!"Its tail glowed white and slammed it into Turtwig.

"Turt!"It cried in agony as it was sent flying into the wall.

"Turtwig!"

"Hey, Mars!"Misty said,"You left the back door open!"

"Eh?"

"ThunderShock!"

"JooolteeON!"

Mars merely electric attack hit Purugly,or so it seemed."Purugly,Shadow Claw!"Purugly came out from behind Bolt and hit it with a shadow claw.

"Jolt!"It cried as it too flew into the wall.

"Bolt!"

"It must have used Substitute!"I said.

"Grr...Sparky, Quick Attack!"

"Dodge and use Fury Swipes!"It jumped over Sparky and was about to attack with a fury swipes when...

"Sparky,Agility!"Sparky disappeared from under Purugly and reappeared on top.

"Pur?"

"Thunder!"

"PIKACHUUUUUUUUUUU!"it charged the attack and let it loose on Purugly with the force of a bomb.

"PURUGLYYY!"it cried in pain.

"Pika!"Sparky said triumphantly."That's that looks like we win."Ritchie said. But to our amazement she started laughing.

"You must be kidding if you think it's over. Purugly,recover!"

"Oh No!"Misty said

"No way!"Ritchie exclaimed.

_"Shit!"_I thought to myself.

"Purugly, giga impact!"White energy surrounded Purugly and it went headlong into Sparky.

"Pika!"It cried out as it too went flying into the wall.

"No,Sparky!"Ritchie cried out.

"You foolish kids couldn't possibly try to stop us!The power of the Dark Feather will be ours!"

"Hang on,"Ritchie said,"Did you say 'the Dark Feather'?"

_**To Be Continued...**_


	14. Off to save the world again

**A/N:I wanted to write this chapter forever!Mainly because(Spoiler alert!) the story's main antagonist is being introduced ,so without further ado let's get started!**

* * *

**Ritchie's POV**

I knew Team Galactic was stupid,but I didn't know how stupid until today."...The Dark Feather?"I asked. Misty and Lucas looked at me questioningly.

"Ah...So you know what it is?"Mars asked."But that's crazy!It's only a myth."I yelled."_Au contraire_(on the contrary)my boy. It does exist and it's in this Poke Center!"Mars rebutted."Umm...Ritchie?"Lucas asked,"Yes?"

"WHAT IS 'THE DARK FEATHER'?!"Misty yelled."Huh?Oh right, you guys probably never heard of it."I said."Then can you tell us?"Lucas asked."Sure,I'm sure the readers would like to be enlightened as well."

OK,so it goes like this:I'm sure most of you have heard of Ho-oh's tale?If not go google it,then come back. OK, now that you're back I'll continue the story. When the Tin Tower was burnt down Ho-oh created three guardians namely:Suicune,Raikou and Entei. But according to an ancient Kalosian legend,Ho-oh in its anger on humans also dropped one single feather of pure darkness. The feather took over human and Pokemon minds if one came in contact with it but it also granted unlimited power. Now you know human nature. Our ancestors tried to take the power of it for themselves and naturally there was a lot of bloodshed. It's like the Elder wand of this universe and Ho-oh is Death.

Lugia,however,seeing so much bloodshed over one feather decided to destroy it's twins' creation once and for all. Like Ho-oh,Lugia suffered the same fate from humans,but unlike Ho-oh, it still saw goodness in humans and to save humanity from Ho-oh's wrath, it sent down feathers of light,ten to be exact,into trainers it deemed worthy. The Feather in the end was destroyed.."So even if it wasn't a myth, the Feather is still destroyed!"I finished.

"You have your facts wrong,child."

"What'd you mean?!"

"The Feather wasn't destroyed ,its holder was!"Mars yelled.

"Commander!We've found something!"A grunt yelled while running toward Mars waving a wooden box.

"That's the same box!"Nurse Joy yelled."It doesn't matter!The bloodline of those ten trainers will stop you!"I yelled.

"YOU FOOL!THE LAST OF THE TRAINERS WAS THAT OLD MAN!"Mars yelled.

"What!?"I yelled."THAT'S RIGHT!HE WAS MURDERED AT _MY _HANDS!"

"YOU'RE A MONSTER!"Misty yelled."MISTY WAS RIGHT,YOU GUYS ARE DESPICABLE!"Lucas yelled."SILENCE!"Mars yelled,"IT IS NOW TIME TO UNLEASH THIS POWER!"

Then she opened it without warning...

* * *

**Misty's POV**

You know I think THIS chapter should have been named 'Well,shit.'Mars(the moron)opened the box and from inside it and a black feather rose into the started glowing black , there was so much power radiating from it.

"PIKA PI!"Sparky yelled.

"JOLT!"Bolt screamed.

"TWIG!"Turtwig yelled. They must've known trouble was coming.

"AT LAST, IT IS OURS!NOW TIME TO USE IT!"she took a red chain out of her pocket."I SUMMON DI-!"she was cut short by a behemoth explosion which threw us into a wall.(that's gonna leave a mark)When the dust cleared we saw the feather lying on the ground and next to it was a Pokemon that sparkled like crystal. It had a glossy blue mane and a sleek blue I instantly recognized as-

"Suicune!"I yelled.

"No kidding?!"Lucas asked.

"Nope,she's right this is Suicune!"Ritchie said.

I was in the middle of wondering how Ritchie knew what it was, when it used Ice Beam on the Feather picked it up and went out through the hole it came from.

"NO!AFTER IT!"Ritchie yelled as he raced after it.

"Ritchie, hold on!"I say and a run behind him. Mars was still knocked out cold thankfully.

"I'm coming with you!"Lucas said,"Nurse Joy stay here!"and he chased after us as well.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Somewhere in Hoenn a raven-haired trainer was having a weird nightmare...

**Ash's POV**

_(dream)_

_"What?Where am I?"I thought to myself. I looked around me and saw burning buildings and children screaming. It was a terrible sight. I looked on top of one of the buildings and saw a sight that would haunt me forever. Misty was standing on top of a collapsed building but she had a dark aura surrounding her. Then she looked directly at me with her...red eyes?! _

* * *

**Mist**y**'s POV**

The three of us sprinted after Suicune. Can I ever NOT save the world like a NORMAL twelve-year old?!It's SO bloody irritating. We ran into a clearing and saw Suicune place the ice covered feather on the ground. We also saw,Entei,Raikou and...Ho-oh.

"WHAT?!"I and Ritchie yelled.

"Isn't that Ho-oh?!"Lucas asked.

"(insert Ho-oh's cry here)"it roared and launched Flamethrower at the crystalized feather.

"Oh no!"Ritchie cried.

"Pika pi!"

The feather then suddenly shot off to who-knows-where.

"Crap!"Ritchie yelled.

We stood there as Ho-oh and the legendary beasts went off in different stood there in the awkward silence staring at the part of the sky where the feather disappeared.

"We should go back to the Pokemon Center,guys."Lucas said quietly.

"You're right,standing here wont do us any good."Ritchie said.

I nodded. We were about to head back when there was a flash of light in the sky. We looked up and saw a giant white bird descend from the sky.

"WHAT IN FARAWAY ISLAND'S NAME?!"I yelled.

"Oh my Mew!"Ritchie exclaimed at the same time.

"Holy Dialga!"Lucas said simultaneously.

"LUGIA?!/Lugia!/Lugia..."we all said at the same time.

_"It has been awhile,has it not...Misty?"_Lugia said telepathically.

"Am I allowed to be confused?"I said.

Lugia chuckled and said,_"It would be a sin not_ to."he laid eyes on Ritchie and said,_"You were the one who helped my mate and child in the Whirl Islands...Ritchie was it?"_

"Yes, sir."Ritchie said meekly.

_"And you must be Lucas. Their new friend."_

Lucas nodded mutely.

"Lugia,if you don't mind me asking...WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"I yelled. Apparently my yells are enough to make even a legendary cower.

_"I'm here to stop this madness. Apparently Ho-oh hasn't learned from his past mistakes."_

"You can say tha-hang on did you say 'his'?"Lucas said.

_"Another question for another time...I'll answer the first question more elaborately. As I'm sure you know the last of the bloodline of the trainers I chose is no longer with us."_we nodded,_"The reason I am here is to choose ten new trainers."_we gasped.

"So you're going to choose ten new trainers?!"Lucas said.

_"I am, or more appropriately..my feathers are."_When Lugia spoke the last words ten bright glowing white feathers rose out of its body.

_"Go, my feathers!Find the trainers worthy of my power!"_Lugia of the feathers soared into the skies but two of them headed straight for me and Ritchie and went straight into our chests. I expected it to hurt but it ,didn't I did white out temporarily though and according to Lucas we both started glowing with light and then dropped to the ground that's also when we woke up.

_"I see the first two have been chosen."_Lugia mused,_"I'm afraid that means you haven't been chosen Lucas."_

"No,it's fine. The two of them are _definitely _a better choice."Lucas said.

_"Very well..You two must find the other trainers,Lucas can help of course. While you two can defeat the feather temporarily,to destroy it for good all ten will have to gather. I do not who or where they are, but I know that they're in a similar time zone. I must take your leave now, until we meet again."_Lugia took off into the night sky leaving me and Ritchie speechless.

* * *

**Lucas' POV**

That was some night!We did a little research after that incident and found out that the only regions with a similar time zone to Sinnoh were:Hoenn,Kanto,Johto, Unova and Kalos. Well, at least we had ONE lead. We found out that Team Galactic managed to escape. Darn. But we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. The next morning we left the Pokemon center but there was something different this time. At first,apart from being Dex holders we had nothing in common. Now we had another thing in common. A common goal...no...a...common purpose:To save our world from destruction. But our first milestone was yet to be crossed.

The Oreburgh city gym battle and The Oreburgh contest.

_**To Be Continued...**_

**A/N:Whew!That was my biggest chapter yet!I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'm sorry if the other trainers were a little too obvious to guess. Now until we meet again:**

**Read**

**Review and..**

**Follow :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey, sorry this chapter took so long but instead of rambling, time to bring you the new chapter! **

* * *

**Lucas' POV**

Well, after that fiasco, continued on our journey to Oreburgh city. We were a few miles away when night fell. We decided to camp for the night. I cooked up some dinner, we ate and went to sleep. The next day I woke up and began preparing for breakfast. Ritchie and Sparky woke up an hour later.

"Morning!"I called

"Morning,"came the exhausted reply,"Pika pi!"

"Why so tired?"I asked

"That feather _seriously _messes with my dreams."

"Why?What were the dreams?"

His glare was enough to tell me that he didn't want to talk about it.

"Kay, I won't ask. Go freshen up, breakfast'll be ready soon."

"Be right back!"

He picked up his clothes from the tent and set off towards the nearby pond. Misty woke a few minutes after and she too did the same as Ritchie. Ritchie came back a few minutes after Misty left, but he snuck up behind me.

"Boo!"

I turned around and,"Oh my gosh..."

"What'd you think?"he asked.

Ritchie's clothes had changed. His cap's blue was replaced with black and the yellow, with white. The cap was sort of box-like and it had an extra stripe(black) along with the other stripes on the front instead of curving. The big red circles on both sides were replaced a small black circle only on the left side of the front(small enough for a stone probably) the rest of it of it was black. And that wasn't even the 'OMG' part. He seemed a lot slimmer with the new clothes because instead of the ordinary weighty-looking green clothes he used to wear, he was wearing a simple black shirt with a white stripe down the middle. He was now wearing navy blue jeans and his shoes were black and dark blue.

"Well?"he asked impatiently.

"Pretty good."I replied,"Sit down, rice balls for breakfast."

"Cool."he sat down.

"Where's Misty?"

"She woke up?"

"Few minutes after you left."

"Really? How come I didn't see- oh look it's her."

Misty was indeed walking back towards us.

"Hey Lucas!G'morning... Ritchie?!"

"Morning."Ritchie replied.

Misty stammered,"I-wha-how-when? What happened to your clothes?!"

"I decided to wear something else for a change."

"OK..."

We started for Oreburgh city after breakfast we reached within a couple of hours. Ritchie was jubilant.

"YES! Finally we're here!Time to challenge the gym!"

"Ritchie... Sparky hasn't learned iron tail yet.. and Chimchar doesn't know Dig.."

"Oh right.."

"We should stay at the Pokemon center for now"Misty said.

"Yeah, that way we can train."

"Well, let's go!"I said, and we made our way to the Pokemon center... there was an unpleasant surprise waiting for us there...

Unpleasant was a bit of an understatement actually..when we reached the Pokemon center, we had lunch. After that there was an announcement on the speaker.

"Would a trainer named Lucas please report to the desk?"came Nurse Joy's voice,"A girl named Dawn would like to speak to him."

"D-Dawn?"I stuttered. Ritchie wolf-whistled and Misty smirked. I felt myself going red in the face. Yes, it's true I have bit of a crush on Dawn, but she was _totally_ out of my league. I went up to the desk and Nurse Joy showed me to the phone. When I saw Dawn's face I was preparing to control a major blush but what I saw shocked me. She was crying.

"Dawn?What's the matter?"I asked, if someone had hurt her in _any_ way, well, consequences would not be pretty.

"I was _SO_ worried, Lucas!I freaked out when I heard about Jubilife city!What if it was you who-who,"she burst into tears again. I'm not gonna lie, I was glad she was concerned, but I was puzzled, as well.

"What'd you mean?"I asked. Immediately she stopped crying.

"Wait, you didn't hear?"

"No!"

"Lucas... Nurse Joy in Jubilife... she was found dead yesterday."

* * *

**Ritchie's POV**

Lucas went off to talk to Dawn leaving me and Misty to finish our lemonade. We sat in awkward silence for a while. Then Misty broke the tension.

"So, what's with the new clothes?"

"Oh, these? I told you."

"That answer was crap. So be straight with me, why?"

"I.. can't talk about it."

"Does it have something to do with your nightmares?"

"How did you-"

"Lucas told me."

"Yes, it does."

"Ritchie, it's OK, you can trust me, I won't judge you, you can tell me."she grasped my hand.

"Misty.."I looked into her eyes and saw kindness and concern for me

"It all started when I was a kid,"I replied.

Slowly I began telling her, the truth behind the clothes. I told her that I used to love these clothes as a kid, I told her that I stopped wearing them because bad things happened when I wore them, that is, My fight with Serena, my move to Kanto and my father's assassination. I told her that I started wearing them again, because Lugia came into my dreams and told me that if I didn't face my past with courage terrible things would happen. All the while Misty, listened with rapt attention never once showing any sign of boredom or disbelief. I finally stopped and looked at her and I saw an emotion I didn't think I'd ever see. Empathy.

"Gosh, that must be terrible. I totally understand."she said finally.

"What do you mean?"

She was going to tell me something but just then..

"MISTY!RITCHIE!GET OVER HERE!"Lucas shouted.

Way to interrupt the moment Lucas. We ran over to Lucas who was still on the phone and on the screen there was a blue-haired, pretty girl. So that was Dawn, I can see why Lucas likes her.

"Lucas, what's the matter?"Misty asked.

"You'll find out in a sec,"he replied,"Thanks, Dawn. Talk to you later."

"Thanks?Why?"

"For being so concerned, bye!"Lucas replied, Dawn turned a shade red I'd never seen before as Lucas hung up.

"Well, what happened?"I asked.

Lucas simply pointed at the TV screen above the desk.

"... Identity of the murderer of the Jubilife city's Nurse Joy is still unknown, although, yesterday on the security camera footage three children were seen on the camera's footage, these children are the last known people to have communicated with the Nurse..."said a news host.

"Three children?You don't think he meant-"Misty started.

"You three?"came a voice from behind us and we turned to face Looker.

**_To Be Continued.. _**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I took so long with this. Thank you NICK(guest) for reviewing on this story and now I'll answer your questions.**

**1\. Yes, I'm afraid I can't disclose them to you though.**

**2\. I'm sorry but I didn't fully understand your question**

**3\. Mostly the locations in the games though I might throw in one or two from the anime.**

**4\. As for main characters it's only Misty, Ritchie and Lucas but I'm open to suggestions.**

**5\. Misty is around 12 and half Ritchie is a month younger than her and Lucas is nearly 12.**

**6\. Again I can't tell you the details. Eevee is one, you'll have to continue reading to find out the rest**

**7\. Some of them.**

**8\. The only Pokemon Misty uses prior to this is Eevee, she got it on her way home from Hoenn.**

**9\. Yes**

**10\. One is obviously Sparky(Pikachu) but just like before keep reading to find out.**

**11\. He'll fight and capture most of them.**

**Thank you again for reviewing on this story.**

**Until next time!**


	16. Enter Byron!(and Roark)

**A/N: Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

**Misty's POV**

Ritchie over exaggerated that little scene. (Don't give me that look!)Anyway Looker was standing behind us an he _looked_ like he meant business.

Ritchie: That sucked

Thanks Rich. Minutes later we were sitting in the Police Station and a very serious-looking Officer Jenny was interrogating us. While Looker was standing in the background.

"Where were you at the time of the murder?"

"We didn't know the murder had happened until a few minutes ago."Lucas replied.

"When did you last talk to her?"

"The morning we left."Ritchie replied.

"Did you know this Nurse prior to the incident?"

"No we met her just that day."I answered.

Officer Jenny sighed. It was clear that she expected more out of this interrogation.

"Do you know anyone who would want to murder her?"she asked half-heartedly.

To her and Looker's surprise we nodded our heads

"Team Galactic."Lucas said. Looker's eyes widened. "T-Team Galactic?"

We started telling them about that night's events. Officer Jenny wasn't convinced however Looker said,"Miss Jenny, May I talk to these kids in private?"

"Of course,"And she walked out of the room.

After she shut the door Looker sighed.

"I never thought they would make their move so soon.."

"Wait.. you mean you knew?"I asked.

"Bits and pieces,"he said,"If what you say is true, then our only hope is to find the others."

"But for that you all must get stronger, there will be great dangers in your path, if you do not succeed... we are all doomed.."

We left a few moments later. Officer Jenny wasn't inclined to let us leave but the security camera footage showed us leaving the center quite a while before the murder, so she had nothing to hold us on. Later that day me and Lucas helped Ritchie train for his battle in the gym. His Pokemon were getting quite good. After following Bolt's instructions Chimchar managed to learn dig in an hour, but Iron Tail was proving quite difficult to master. Sparky was not letting up no matter what and he managed to make some progress with Bolt's help but it wasn't nearly as powerful as it should be, so we spent ages outside only to stop for eat and drink and finally...

"One more time Sparky, Iron Tail!"

"Pikaachu!"

The rock which they were using for practice was blown to smithereens.

"Great job, you did it!"Lucas said.

"Finally"I gasped. It was getting late and we decided to go to sleep.

* * *

**Ash's POV**

It had been a day since that dream, I told Brock about it but he had simply told me not to worry and that it was jut a dream, but I get the feeling he saw the same thing I did...

* * *

**Lucas' POV**

I was having a fantastic dream, I was sitting by the docks alone with Dawn admiring the sunset then,

"Lucas?"she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"I-"she was interrupted by a splash of water and I saw Barry, he opened his mouth

but Ritchie's voice came out of it.

"WAKE UP, LAZYHEAD!"

I woke with a start.

"Jeez, took you awhile,"Ritchie said.

To be frank, I had half a mind to kick Ritchie, but I was too sleepy. I saw that water dripping from Misty's clothes as well, so I guessed that she had been been given the same treatment.

"What's the time?"Misty asked sleepily. I looked at the clock on the bedside table and,

"5:30?! What the heck, Ritchie?!"

"I wanted to challenge the gym early."

"But 5:30?!

Ritchie merely grinned,"Well you two better hurry up and get ready, we aren't gonna make progress if you two catch colds."

The two of us gave Ritchie a withering look and got out of bed.

_one hour later..._

After we all got ready, we had breakfast and left for the gym. Ritchie was looking cheerful and fresh(Misty and I felt like zombies...)and was discussing his battle strategy(which made no sense whatsoever). Before he knew it, we were standing outside the Oreburgh city gym.

"This is it Sparky.."he said.

"Pikachu!"

He walked to the door and pushed them open. We walked in and the lights switched on. A well-built, brown-haired man with a cape and shovel was standing in front of us. He saw us and yawned in surprise.

"Well, I was hoping to have some peace on my last day in this gym, but I gotta say, I've never had a challenger this early before."He yawned again.

"Hi, I'm Ritchie Mathews from Frodomar Town in Kanto. I'm here to battle the Elite 4 of Sinnoh!"

"I see,"he replied,"Very well then, my naeme is Byron I'm this gym's leader-"Just then a much younger looking man in a hard hat entered the arena.

"Late again, Roark."

"Sorry, Dad."

"You'll be in charge of this gym from tomorrow! You must learn to be punctual!"

"I said, I'm sorry!"the son replied. Byron sighed.

"Fine, go get me my Pokemon so I can battle this trainer."Roark left.

"I'm sorry you kids had to witness that, please take a seat. As soon my son gets my Pokemon I shall battle you.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**A/N: hey guys! Sorry about the wait for this I hope I'll get the next chapter up by tomorrow as I have a 4-day weekend.**

**To Nick:You certainly love your questions don't you.. XD! I'm glad you're taking an interest in this story**

**1\. No. It does not take place immediately after she gets home. In my story there is a blank period while Ash is in Hoenn(As referred to in Ash's POV: This is also when most of the 'Pokemon Chronicles' episodes take place) and that's when it starts.**

**2\. Misty did not catch the Eevee. It was given to her by Mikey(one of the Eevee brothers)while she was in Kanto. She acquires it after the last time she was seen in 'Pokemon Chronicles.'(I hope this answers question 3 as well)**

**4\. Lucas is a cross-over of the game(If you choose the female character), anime and(only his cooking skills) the Pokemon Adventures manga.**

**5\. I'm afraid I cannot tell you what Pokemon he is likely to have, though you can expect one or two from the game(If you choose the female character) and you can definitely expect a Magby/Magmar(See the beginning of "Giratina and the Sky Warrior") **

**As always, thanks for reading, and if you liked it please follow the story or leave a review if you think this story needs improvement.**

**Goodbye and see you(hopefully)tomorrow!**


	17. The Gym battle!

**A/N: I have nothing to say apart from, "Enjoy!"**

* * *

**Ritchie's POV**

I was so excited! Finally! My first gym battle in Sinnoh! I could feel the blood pumping through my veins as Roark handed Byron 2 Pokeballs. Roark then took the position of the referee.

'This is an official battle between Trainer Ritchie and Gym Leader Byron for a coal badge! Each trainer is allowed to use only 2 Pokémon! The challenger may switch out his Pokémon but the gym leader may not! Are both of you prepared?'

'Of course, I'm ready!'I said. Byron simply nodded. 'Good! Let the Battle BEGIN!'

'Go! Onix! 'said Byron as he sent out his first Pokémon. I could faintly hear Lucas' PokeDex from the bleachers.

**PokeDex: 'Onix, the Rock Snake Pokémon. It tunnels through the ground which shakes when it raises its thunderous roar. ****It can move across the ground at ****fifty miles ****per hour.'**

'Awesome! Okay then, I choose you, Sparky!'

'Pikachu!'

'A Pikachu against an Onix? You must be joking.' Byron scorned, 'You know that electricity is ineffective against a ground type, right?'

'Of course I do!'

'Very well, then. Onix! Tackle attack!'Onix lunged towards Sparky.

'Quick, dodge it!' Sparky barely dodged it by jumping over Onix.

Byron smirked, 'Foolish boy! Onix, Iron Tail!' Sparky was still in mid-air and was hit in the face by the attack. 'Pika pi!' he cried out.

'Sparky! Can you keep going?'

'Pikachu!' he replied as if to say, 'Did you really think an attack like that would knock me out?'

'Great, Sparky use Quick Attack!' Sparky sped towards Onix.

'Onix, finish this with Rock Throw!' Onix hurled the rocks at Sparky.

'Okay, Sparky, just like we practiced!' Sparky instead of dodging the attack jumped from one rock to the other still speeding towards Onix.

'That's a talented Pikachu you have, but this battle ends here! Onix, Stone Edge!' Rocks erupted from the ground in front of Sparky.

'Sparky, JUMP!' Sparky jumped on top of the rocks and leaped towards Onix.

'USE IRON TAIL, SPARKY!'

'PIKACHUUU!' Sparky's tail started glowing and he smashed the super effective move into Onix's face.

'ONIX!'Byron cried. Onix was temporarily stunned but not knocked out.

'Okay, then, one more time Sparky!' The attack hit Onix again and this time knocked it out.

'Onix, return!' Byron recalled Onix to its Pokeball, 'You fought well, Onix, take a rest. I must say, your Pikachu is quite a good fighter, but let's how it stands up to this! Shieldon, go!'

The Pokémon that Team Rocket had with them came out of its Pokeball.

'_I didn't get the chance to check it with my PokeDex earlier, now seems a good time to do it'_ I told myself.

**PokeDex: ****'****Shieldon, the Shield Pokémon. The skin on its face is very hard, and it has a habit of polishing it by rubbing against trees**.'

'Hmm, Sparky can you keep going?'

'Pikachu! (Definitely)'

'Okay then, Sparky, use Thunderbolt!'

'Piiiikachuuu!' Pikachu shot bolts of electricity at Shieldon. The attack hit Shieldon but Shieldon simply shook it off.

'Shieldon, use Flash Cannon!' Shieldon shot a beam of light at Sparky.

'Pika piii!' Sparky cried in pain as the attack hit it.

'Sparky!'

'Shieldon, use Take Down!' Shieldon charged at Sparky and sent him flying into the wall, thereby, knocking him out.

'You did great, Sparky, return!'I recalled Sparky to his Pokeball.

'Chimchar, it's all up to you now!' Chimchar came out of his PokeBall.

'Chimchaaar!'

'Shieldon, Ancient Power!' Shieldon hurled a bunch of rocks at Chimchar.

'Dodge them Chimchar!' Chimchar, being surprisingly agile managed to dodge all the rocks.

'Chimchar, use ember!' Chimchar shot flames at Shieldon. It seemed to take some damage but was far from knocked out.

'Shieldon, use Take Down!' Once again Shieldon began charging but this time..

'Chimchar, Dig!' Chimchar went beneath the ground causing Shieldon stop abruptly.

'Shieldon, be careful it can come from any-'Byron warned but was interrupted by Chimchar attacking Shieldon directly below it.

'Shieldon, no!'

'Chimchar, Ember!' Chimchar shot flames at Shieldon once again and knocked out.

'Wha-?! I mean, SHIELDON IS UNABLE TO BATTLE, THE WINNER IS CHIMCHAR. THIS MATCH GOES TO RITCHIE!'Roark announced.

* * *

**Misty's POV**

'You did it Chimchar!'Ritchie exclaimed as Chimchar jumped into his arms. I was actually quite surprised that Ritchie managed to win, but I guess he did work hard for it. He was celebrating as though he had already beaten the Elite Four. Finally Byron spoke, 'That was a fantastic battle young man, you have a very strong connection with your Pokémon. I am proud to give you the Coal Badge. '

'Thank you, Byron! Alright! We got the Coal Badge!' and he, Sparky and Chimchar stuck a pose.

'Pi Pikachu!'

'Char!'

As we were about to leave the Gym, Byron spoke to Ritchie, 'Ritchie, I look forward to our rematch.'

'Rematch?'

'Yes. I will be transferring to the Canalave City Gym tomorrow. You will need to fight me again and rest assured, it will not be as easy as this time.'

'I'll be ready! You can count on it!'Ritchie replied.

We finally left the Gym and made it back to the Pokémon Centre. Since we left for the Gym early in the morning it was midday by the time we returned. We sat in the lounge relaxing for a while and then Ritchie asked me, 'Misty, are you prepared for the Contest? It's in 4 days!'

'I definitely am! I'm going to absolutely slaughter the competition!'

That was far from the truth. I was a nervous wreck. I had gotten _some_ training done but I doubt it was enough to "Slaughter the competition". Lucas apparently noticed this and said, 'You know, Misty, Dawn's mother is a famous Pokémon Coordinator... Perhaps she could give you some tips.'

'Really?!'

'Yeah, we could call her now if you like.'

'Yes, please!'

'Okay, then, come with me.'

We walked to the phones in the Centre and Lucas dialed in a number. After a few rings, that girl from earlier with the blue hair picked up the phone.

'Oh, hey, Lucas. What's up

'My friend here,' he pointed to me, 'is taking part in the Oreburgh City Contest. We were hoping that your mother would give us a few tips.'

'Sorry, Mum isn't home right now. I might be able to help you, though.'

'Really?'I asked

'Of course! I want to be a Coordinator too!'

'Right, you two have a nice long chat then. I'm going back to bed.' Lucas said.

Well we did have a long chat, an extremely long chat. It lasted for about 2 hours, but I did get a few pointers. With a little practice, this Contest may not be that bad after all.


	18. A Rivalry Sparks! Oreburgh City Contest!

**A/N: I had a bit of trouble coming up with routines for Misty and the other contestants, but I think for the first contest of this story, these should be good, enjoy! Also instead of writing "character's POV" I'll just start writing the character's name.**

* * *

**Misty**

I'd been training hard the past few days, and I feel ready for the Contest. I had a bit of trouble deciding who to use, though. I could only use either Piplup or Starly for the Showcase round and I had already decided on using Bolt for the Battle round. The two of them got into a fight over it, but I decided to use Piplup and promised Starly to use him next time. I decided to give Starly the duty of making sure Lucas and Ritchie wouldn't see our routine as I wanted to make it a surprise. Finally the day of the Contest arrived. I got my Contest Pass and made my way backstage while Lucas and Ritchie went out to join the rest of the audience.

As I was standing backstage, while Marian the announcer introduced the judges(The resident Nurse Joy, Mr. Contesta and Mr. Suzuki) with Piplup and Bolt I took deep breaths to calm myself. Finally the first contestant was called on stage. While they were performing on stage I noticed a rather peculiar looking person. She had long yellow hair and purple eyes. She was dressed extremely flashily as if she had come for a wedding. She had accessories in her hair, bracelets and big, obviously fake, blue glasses and to top it off she wore a large red dress which was so long it may as well have been cleaning the floor. I had suspicions about who it could be but kept silent, then finally her name was called out.

'Ms.. uh.. Cassedia? Ms. Cassedia! You're up next!' someone called out.

I mentally sighed. Team Rocket could come up with good disguises rarely but their names were always a dead give away. Regardless, I turned towards the screen to watch.

* * *

**Normal**

'And our next contestant is a beautiful young lady who goes by the name of Cassedia!' the announcer announced.

After looking at Cassedia, Ritchie and Lucas instantly knew it was Cassidy. They turned their heads towards each other.

'Is that..?'Ritchie started.

'Yep.' Lucas sighed.

'Goooo, Shinx!' Cassedia said.

'Shinx!' the little blue Pokémon said.

'Shinx, use Charge!'

'Shinx!' the Pokémon started glowing brightly earning "ooh's" and "ah's" from the audience

'Now, use Tackle!' Cassedia commanded. Shinx started running in circles while still glowing, running faster and faster until it had essentially formed a ring of light.

'Spark!'

Sparks started flying from the ring of light and then suddenly Shinx shot across the diameter of the ring and repeated this process until there were electric currents through the ring which stayed there due to Shinx' speed at this point and then finally it broke apart into many sparks which disappeared into the air.

The audience erupted into applause and even Ritchie and Lucas were impressed, albeit grudgingly.

'That was pretty good...' Ritchie said.

Lucas simply nodded.

* * *

**Misty**

I was impressed. I was confident I could do better, but I hadn't expected that wench to do so well.

The scores from the judges were pretty good too compared to other contestants. It looked like "Cassedia" had made it to the next round. My number was coming up too and I was determined to ace it.

'Are you ready, Piplup?' I asked.

'Piiiplup!' Piplup responded enthusiastically and after what felt like an eternity…

'Ms. Misty Waterflower? You're up next.'

'Okay.' I responded and I walked towards the stage. As I was walking towards the stage, my heart started pounding. I took deep breaths to calm myself. I finally stepped out onstage.

* * *

**Normal**

Ritchie and Lucas sat up tensed as the announcer announced, 'Up next we have a beautiful young girl all the way from Kanto… Please welcome… Misty Waterflower!'

Misty came out and she was looking confident. She took out a PokéBall and said, 'Piplup, take the stage!'

'Piplup!' The penguin Pokémon cried out.

'Piplup, use Water Sport!'

'Piplup!' The Pokémon shot water into the air and soaked itself.

'Bubble!'

Piplup blew a number of bubbles into the air in a somewhat circular pattern.

'Use, Peck!'

'Piiplup!' Instead of simply using Peck, however, Piplup used the momentum from the attack to spin like a top through the center of the vortex of bubbles.

The water that Piplup soaked up earlier shot out from out from into the bubbles popping them at a rapid pace and Piplup came out of the vortex spinning as particles of water sparkled in the light around she and she landed _almost _perfectly as it stumbled a bit as it landed on the ground. Nevertheless, the audience erupted into applause once more, Lucas and Ritchie clapping the loudest, as Misty bowed. The scores from the judges were quite high despite Piplup's stumble and Misty progressed to the next round.

* * *

**Misty**

Holy Arceus! I did it! I made it to the second round of the Contest! I gave Piplup a big hug to express my gratitude, as Ritchie and Lucas came backstage to congratulate me.

'Great job, Misty! You were awesome out there!' Lucas said.

Ritchie nodded. 'That was really good, Misty!'

'Starly!' Starly cried(I gave him to Lucas so he could watch me perform.)

'Thanks, guys!' I replied and called out Bolt.

'Jolt!'

'Alright, buddy, we made it to Round 2. I'm counting on you!' I told him.

As the Contest was returning from its interval I gave Piplup to Ritchie so he could watch me battle.

'I want you both to pay close attention, okay?' I told them

'Star!'

'Piplup!'

Ritchie and Lucas carried the back to the Hall as turned to Bolt.

'Let's do this!'

My match was up first and it was against "Cassedia".

'Okay then, this should be fun.' I said rubbing my palm together.

'Hmph' Cassedia said, 'A twer- a brat like you doesn't stand a chance against _me_' she replied and haughtily made her way onstage. I snickered and followed suit.

I heard Marian calling out our names.

'For our first battle, we have Misty vs Cassedia!'

Cheers came from the audience as we both took our sides.

'Choose your Pokémon!'

'Kricketune, let's go!' Cassedia said.

Kricketune? I pulled my PokéDex out.

**PokéDex: Kricketune, the Cricket Pokémon.  
It conveys its many emotions using the melodies  
it composes.**

Crud, it was a bug. I took deep breaths to stop myself from freaking out. I handled those Ninjask and Shedinja in Hoenn, I can handle a freakin' musician.

'Misty calls, Bolt!'

'Jolt!'

'You two have 5 minutes to either knock out the other Pokémon or to have more points than it. BATTLE BEGIN!' Marian said.

'Brats first.' Cassedia said.

'Hmph, Bolt, use Thundershock!' I commanded

'Jolteoon!' Bolt cried out as it released electricity towards Kricketune.

'Counter with Fury Cutter!'

Kricketune's knife shaped arms glowed as it split right through the Thundershock attack. I saw my points go down a bit due to Cassedia's impressive counterattack.

'If that's the case, use Dig!'

Bolt burrowed his way underground as Cassedia was left confused.

'Drat, where'd it go!' she exclaimed, 'Wait I have an idea, Kricketune use sin-!'

But she was cut off by Bolt erupting out of the ground right in front of Kricketune.

'Wha-?'

'Use Shadow Ball!'

Bolt launched the attack at point blank range throwing Kricketune back considerably and Cassedia's points went down drastically.

'No! Kriecktune, use Absorb!'

Kricketune shot red beams at Bolt.

'Bolt, dodge and use Pin Missile!'

Bolt jumped over the red beam and fired multiple spikes at the Pokémon.

'No! Kricketune!'

The spikes hit Kricketune, and…

'Kricketune is unable to battle! The match goes to Misty!'

'Alright! Nice job, Bolt!'

'Jolt!'

* * *

**Lucas**

Misty had won! But despite feeling happy I felt a little worried. Sure, it was great that she won, but she won using purely brute strength. It may have worked against Cassedia as they both were beginners, but against a more experienced coordinator Misty would fall flat on her face if she kept continuing this strategy. Contest Battles were supposed to be about beauty, not strength.  
After all the other battles were finished, we looked at Misty's next opponent. To our surprise, it was that girl we saw in the Pokémon Center that day. We hadn't even realized she was participating. Her performance must've happened while we were backstage with Misty. We watched as they both took to the battlefield…

'And now we have Misty VS Jeanette!'

'Hmph, this should be easy' Misty said.

'We'll see about that! Its time I put you in your place!' Jeanette shouted back.

'BRING IT ON! GO, BOLT!' Misty responded and she threw Bolt's PokéBall

'Roserade, Let's show them whose boss!'

'Rose.'

Ritchie and I pulled out our PokéDexes and I saw Misty doing the same.

**PokéDex: 'Roserade, the Bouquet Pokémon.  
Roserade uses its sweet aroma to attract prey,  
and uses it's thorny whips to defeat it.'**

'Interesting. Do you think Misty will be able to handle it?' I asked.

'I'm not sure, it looks pretty strong.' Ritchie replied.

'Bolt, use Thunderbolt!'

'Dodge, Roserade!'

Roserade leaped out of the way.

'Now use Sweet Scent!'

'Rose!' A soothing smell came out of Roserade's bouquet. It made me feel so relaxed and got rid of my tension and-wait! That's her plan! I was hoping Misty would be smart enough to shake off its effects, but even as I watched I saw hers and Bolt's muscles relax and…

'Roserade, use Mega Drain!'

Roserade shot out a green beam from its flowers and Bolt was unable to dodge this time. Just then Misty came back to her senses and yelled, 'No, Bolt!'

The beam trapped Bolt and turned red as it sapped it's energy.

'Joolt!' He cried out and his points went down a fourth of the way.

'Come on, Bolt! Shake it off and use Pin Missile!'

The beam released Bolt and he shot spikes at Roserade.

'Rose!' the Pokémon cried out in pain but as the dust settled it was clear that it was far from knocked out.

Jeanette snickered, 'It's going to take more than that, ugly!'

'UGLY?! I'LL SHOW YOU UGLY!' Misty replied.

'We'll see about that, Roserade use Magical Leaf!' Roserade shot white leaves from the flowers at the ends of its arms.

'Dodge it and use Quick Attack!'

Bolt avoided the attack and began to charge up Quick Attack when the leaves took a sudden turn and hit Bolt from behind.

'What?' Misty cried out

'Magical Leaf can't be avoided, hun!'

'Why you- Bolt, use Shadow Ball!'

Bolt launched the ball of darkness towards Roserade and Jeanette commanded, 'Roserade, use Petal Blizzard!'

Pink petals swirled around Roserade and collided with the Shadow Ball and it exploded into multiple colours.

'Oh, no!' Ritchie cried out as Roserade's points went back up and Bolt's points dropped like a rock. At this point I was worried, I didn't expect Jeanette to do so well. Misty was looking extremely pissed right about now.

'Bolt! Combine Thundershock and Quick Attack!'

'Bolt!' Bolt began charging forward speedily and suddenly burst into electricity and collided with full force against Roserade and the collision caused a display of electricity striking out in all diections.

Bolt regained some of its lost points and Roserade's went down half way. Things were going in Misty's favor again, until Bolt collaped.

'What?! Bolt what happened!' Misty rushed out onto the battlefield and after a few moments exclaimed, 'He was poisoned! How?'

'It must have been Roserade's ability, Poison Point. Do you want to keep going?' Jeanette said in reply with mild surprise.

Misty looked down at Bolt and said, 'No. I forfeit.'

'There you have it folks! Misty has forfeited the match! Jeanette advances to the Semi-finals!' Marian announced as the audience roared. Misty returned Bolt to his PokéBall and was greeted to the outstretched hand of Jeanette. They had a small conversation (unheard to us) and finally Misty shook her hand and they both made their way backstage.

* * *

**Misty**

I was shocked as Jeanette reached out to shake my hand.

'Why?' I asked.

'That was a great battle and I'm impressed!' she replied.

'Impressed, why?'

'I didn't expect you to withdraw! I thought you were one of those people who would force their Pokémon to continue even though they couldn't!'

'Oh! Thank you!' I smiled back and I shook her hand

'From now on, you're my rival, okay? Let's see who wins the Grand Festival!' She said enthusiastically.

'You're on!' I replied as my new rival and I made our way backstage.

* * *

**A/N: WHAAT? It didn't take me less than 10 months to update? Impossible! I'm sorry about the late updates guys; I honestly have no excuses this time. I'll do my best to make updates more frequent but I can't make any promises. Also I'd like to thank "olaniyanlateef" for following the story! It's funny you decided to hop on board while I was halfway through this chapter! But even so, I'm glad you enjoyed the story. Also I noticed a pretty annoying error in my last chapter so I went back and corrected it. Please tell me if there are any gaping errors in my chapters, as I'd like the story to be as good as possible for you guys to read. Sorry for rambling. Hopefully there aren't any errors in THIS chapter.  
Thanks for reading! Leave any questions about the story in the reviews!  
(Also, hurray for the longest chapter yet! I think..?)**

**EDIT: I originally hadn't planned for Jeanette to be Misty's rival, I wanted it to be Zoey who was starting out as a coordinator, but I realized the timelines didn't add up, which is why I hadn't described Jeanette that well in her debut. There is also a poll on my account about Zoey, so feel free to check it out and vote on it.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: FINALLY we can move on from Oreburgh city. This chapter will primarily focus on Lucas as he didn't get much of a spotlight in the last two chapters.**

* * *

**Lucas**

"Alright, Lucas, where's the next gym?" Ritchie asked. It had been two days since the contest, and after resting a bit we were ready to head out once more.

"It's in Eterna city. The gym leader's name is Gardenia and she uses-"

"Grass Pokémon? I mean, her name _is_ Gardenia." Misty said.

"Correct," I said, "Also, there's a Contest Hall there Misty, so you can try to win again."

"Awesome!" Ritchie exclaimed, "Let's get going!"

He ran out of the Pokémon Center without waiting for the directions

"Ritchie!" the two of us called out as we sprinted after him.

"Ritchie, wait! We need to head through Jubilife city to get there!" I panted.

"What?" he exclaimed as he came to a sudden stop causing Misty to bump into him.

"Hey! Don't stop in the middle of the street like that, dummy!" she said as she picked herself up.

"Hey, it's your fault for not paying attention!" Ritchie yelled back.

"Don't blame it on me! It's YOUR fault for not waiting for us!"

"Oh, yeah? Well it's YOUR fau-"Ritchie was cut off by…

"PIIIKKAAACHUUUUU! /JOOOLTEOOOOOON!" the two electric Pokémon shouted as they let loose a Thundershock, promptly stopping the argument.

After the two had recovered we set off again on Route 203 back to Jubilfe City. Before long, it became late, and as we were about to set up camp, two cackles rang out from the darkness…

"Who's there?" I asked already fearing the answer.

"Listen, is that a voice I hear?" a voice said

"It's speaking to me, loud and clear!" another voice replied

"On the wind,"

"Past the stars…"

"In your ears!" they both cried out.

"Wreaking chaos at a breakneck pace,"

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet."

"When everything's worse our work is complete!"

"Cassidy!"

"Butch!"

"Putting do-gooders in their place…"

"Team Rocket… we're in your face!"

"Team Rocket!" we cried out feigning surprise.

"Hahaha! Surprised, twerps?" Cassidy said.

"I sure am!" Misty replied sarcastically.

"Enough talk!" Butch said, "Hand over all your Pokémon now, or else!"

"Or else, what?" Ritchie said.

"This little on here kicks the bucket." Cassidy said holding up a small white Pokémon in a cage.

"That's a Ralts!" Misty said.

"Quite right. We were going to give it to our boss, when we realized that we could use it as a hostage!" Cassidy said.

For some reason looking at that Ralts… I couldn't explain it, but I wanted to save it. It felt like I had some connection to it…

"We'll never give in to your demands-"Ritchie started but was cut off by Sparky tugging at his pants.

"Sparky?"

"Pi Pi Pikachu Pi!"

"It's just a baby?" Ritchie replied and Sparky nodded his head.

"But I can't give you to them!"

"Pi Pikachu!" Sparky exclaimed loudly and angrily and Ritchie gave in.

"Alright, Team Rocket, I'll give you Sparky, but let the Ralts go first." Ritchie said dejectedly.

"Let it go? With pleasure!" Butch said as he threw the cage with all his might over our heads.

Without thinking, I ran after it, desperate to catch it before it fell. I faintly noticed Misty and Ritchie following me as Cassidy and Butch ran off cackling with Sparky.

As the cage neared the ground I dove for it, and caught in my hands. I breathed a sigh of relief as I sat up holding the cage and I opened it.

"Ral?" the Pokémon said as I took out my PokéDex.

**PokéDex: "Ralts, the Feeling Pokémon.  
It can use the horns on its head to read emotions.  
Ralts rarely shows itself to humans, but may approach  
if it senses positive or happy feelings."**

I glanced at the Ralts who in turn was still staring up at me when Ritchie said.

"Those liars!" Ritchie exclaimed in vexation, "We have to save Sparky!"

I was about to reply but I felt a poking sensation in my gut and saw Ralts and hugged in fear of Ritchie's exclamation. Misty noticed this too and said, "Quiet down, Ritchie, you're scaring Ralts!"

"Oh, sorry…" Ritchie said sheepishly.

I picked up Ralts and said, "No, you're right. We have to save Sparky and return Ralts to its…" I looked at the PokéDex for a moment, "to _her_ family."

Ralts seemed overjoyed at mention of her family and I smiled down at her.

"Come on. We won't get anywhere if Team Rocket escapes."I said.

* * *

**Normal**

"We did it!" Cassidy and Butch exclaimed as Sparky fumed in his cage. He watched as those idiots partied about their success.

"We finally have something to show Giovanni!" Cassidy said.

"Quiet down, Cassidy. We're sounding like those idiots Jessie and James." Butch said.

"You have a point," Cassidy admitted, "For Cassidy and Butch, success is completely normal!"

"_Normal? Wait till I get out of this cage and I'll show you what 'normal' is_" Sparky thought.

He sighed. For now all he hoped was that the others managed to save that Ralts. For now the only thing he could do was bide his time…

* * *

**Lucas**

"Did you find them?" Misty asked Starly.

"Star," The Pokémon replied in disappointment. We only sent Misty's Starly as we knew Team Rocket may be able to recognize Ritchie's Starly as it was a different color. Just then Bidoof popped out from a bush

"Did you find them?" I repeated to him

"Bi!" he replied while nodding his head.

"Lead the way!"

After following Bidoof for some time we finally snuck up behind Team Rocket. Ralts growled at the sight of them.

"Let's ambush 'em!" Ritchie said.

"Wait, I have an idea!" Misty whispered.

* * *

**Normal**

Just as Cassidy and Butch were about to turn in for the night, they heard cackles.

"What? Who's there?!" Cassidy shouted.

?: "Listen? Is that a voice I hear?"

?: "It's speaking to me loud and clear!"

?: "On the wind,"

?: "Past the stars,"

?: "In your ears!"

?: "Dashing chaos at a breakneck pace!"

?: "Removing fear, putting hope in its place!"

?: "A rose by any other name is just as sweet."

?: "When you're blasting off our work is complete!"

"Misty!"

"Ritchie!"

Misty: "Putting wrong-doers in their place.."

Ritchie: "Team Twerp, we're in your face!"

"Joolteon!"

* * *

**Lucas**

I let out a silent chuckle as I sneaked around the back of Team Rocket where Sparky's cage was but I saw Shinx and Shieldon standing guard over the cage. I was in the middle of wondering how I would get them out of the way when the banter started.

"You dare copy our motto?" Cassidy shouted in outrage.

"Yes ma'am! It's quite fun!" Ritchie said.

"I told you so!" Misty said and Bolt let out a small bark in agreement.

"You little brats!" Butch exclaimed and Misty and Ritchie burst into laughter.

"Enough talk!" Misty said, "Starly, time to battle!" she said and Starly burst forth.

"Chimchar! I choose you!" Ritchie said and the little monkey came out of his PokéBall.

"Shieldon!" Butch said.

"Shinx!" Cassidy commanded and both Pokémon stood by their trainer's sides. The cage was left wide open but it was made of metal with presumably rubber coating on the inside to insulate Sparky's electricity. I had to get Ritchie and Misty to hit it somehow. Luckily, Ralts picked up on my thoughts and her eyes glowed blue. I looked down at her only to look up and see the cage floating upwards surrounded by a blue aura.

"Confusion…" I muttered to myself. Now, Misty and Ritchie needed to pick up on what I was doing.

"Chimchar use Ember!"

"Starly, use Wing Attack!"

Chimchar shot out flames and Starly's wings glowed white as it charged towards them however the attacks went well over not only Pokémon but over Cassidy's and Butch's heads as well.

"HA! You missed!" Cassidy said mockingly.

"Did they?" I said making my presence known. The two whirled around just in time to see the two attacks shatter the cage.

"NO!" they yelled in unison.

"Sparky, send them flying! USE THUNDERBOLT!"

"Piiiikaaaachuuu!" Sparky exclaimed and let loose its mighty Thunderbolt.

"We lost again!" Butch yelled as they were flying off

"What a shocker!" Cassidy exclaimed.

"ShinShin!"Shinx said

"Shield!"Shieldon replied.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAAIIN!"

We watched as the duo disappeared into the sky.

"Nice job, guys!" I said.

"Us? Using Confusion to lift the cage was a brilliant idea!" Misty said and Ritchie nodded in agreement

"Oh no, that was completely Ralts' idea." I replied. Speaking of Ralts she was on the ground staring at me.

"What's the matter, Ralts?" I asked.

"RalRal!" It replied pointing to Turtwig's PokéBall.

"Huh? You want to battle?" I asked and she nodded.

"Okay, then! Turtwig, let's go!" I said as I threw his PokéBall.

"Twig!" Turtwig said as he came out of his PokéBall.

"Let's start this off! Use Razor Leaf!"

"Turtwig!" the Pokémon said and it fired leaves at Ralts

"Ral." Ralts used Confusion to block it and sent it back our way.

"Block with Vine Whip!"

Turtwig used its vines to break through the leaves.

"Now, grab her!"

Turtwig grabbed Ralts before she could react.

"Use Absorb!"

"Turtwig fired a red beam from his mouth and it enveloped Ralts, sucking out her energy.

"Raaaal!" the Feeling Pokémon cried out.

"Go, PokéBall!" I said as I threw the PokéBall. Ralts didn't even resist capture; the ball only shook once and… dings!

I went to pick up the PokéBall and I held it up and said (in a very good imitation of Ritchie), "Alright! I caught a Ralts!"

* * *

**A/N: Wow. I uploaded this on time. Well Lucas now has a Ralts. I was debating on whom to give the Ralts to but I decided as Lucas didn't get much attention for the past few chapters, I'd give it to him. I hope you enjoyed, and please leave a review if you did or have some criticism(constructive only please)**

**Ritchie's Team:  
Sparky(Pikachu)  
Starly(Alternatively Colored)  
Chimchar**

**Misty's Team:  
Bolt(Jolteon)  
Starly  
Piplup**

**Lucas' Team:  
Turtwig  
Bidoof  
Ralts**


End file.
